InuKag One Shots
by Glory of Dawn
Summary: A random collection of Inukag one shots. Hope you like them.
1. Slavery

**This is going to be random collection of one shots for Inukag, like the title says. This won't affect my other works at all. This is where one shots that wouldn't work for or wouldn't be as good with Nauhina will go. This is a thing I thought up while reading an Inuyasha version of The Princess Bride. I don't own Inuyasha!**

**00000000000000000000000**

He was a slave; a half-breed slave, nothing more. When the Lord of the Land, Sesshoumaru, wanted entertainment, he took a man out of prison and made the man fight _him._ _He _was Inuyasha, an Inu Hanyou. Even now, he was pounding the sorry shit out of some random prisoner. When the man was thoroughly dead, Inuyasha's cuffs were placed back on his wrists. He was then escorted back to the slave's wing. Sesshoumaru took good care of his slaves, no doubt about that. He fed them; so long as they did their job properly anyway. He clothed them, gave them a place to sleep. He let them do whatever they wanted in the Slave's wing. He didn't care. When they reached the entrance to it, Inuyasha was released and given his meal; his reward for winning the fight. When he entered, he noticed a young woman crying. She was a slave, judging by the way she was dressed. He had wavy ebony hair that fell a little past her shoulders and creamy white skin. Feeling sorry for this girl, he waled over to her and knelt down.

"Why is it that you weep?" he asked.

The woman looked up at him, surprised that anyone cared. He chestnut brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I-I dropped some dishes I was carrying, and they b-broke. I was beaten and the r-refused to feed m-me."

He sat down next to the girl and offered her a portion of his plate, not knowing why he did. "Here."

She was even more surprised at this action. "N-no, I-I couldn't...

"Please. You must eat. Otherwise you will not be at peak performance; the beatings will become daily, and you will die from starvation."

A smile crept onto the woman's face. "Arigatou," she murmured, taking a piece of bread.

They ate in silence for a while. Inuyasha began to be annoyed by the lack of speech.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"That is a nice name."

"What's yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"That's a nice name too." She got up. "Arigatou. For listening, for sharing your meal...for caring."

"We are slaves; we must stick together."

"Yes; maybe one day we will find a way out of this wretched life of servitude."

So they left for their respective quarters.

The next day, Inuyasha was called upon to fight once more. This time, his opponent was a youkai. That was a first for Inuyasha; he usually only fought humans and hanyou.

"A youkai? Well, first time for everything. What's your name? This is a memorable occasion, might as well find out."

"I am Kouga, imprisoned for a deed I did not do."

"Sure. Whatever. I'm Inuyasha. Get ready to die."

"Ha! Like I'd ever lose to a mutt like you!"

Inuyasha threw himself at Kouga, slashing left and right. Kouga parried many of his blows, few landing. He even managed to land a few on Inuyasha.

"Sankon Tessō!" shouted Inuyasha. He flew forward, his youki focused in his claws, and ripped Kouga's arm off. Kouga shouted in pain. He managed to make a fair sized gash in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha jumped back, preparing to finish Kouga off.

Inuyasha stuck his hand into his chest wound. "Hijin Kessō!" Razors made from Inuyasha's blood flew at Kouga, cutting him to pieces. Inuyasha left the arena and let himself be cuffed and escorted back to the Slave's Wing. When he entered with his plate, Kagome was at the same spot as before, only this time happily munching on her food. Inuyasha smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" Then she saw his wound. "Oh, kami-sama! What happened?"

"I am a fighter-slave. It happens."

"I'll be right back!" Kagome set down her plate and ran to her quarters. When she came back, she had rags that may have once been clothing. "Let me bandage it."

Inuyasha didn't argue; he didn't care enough to. While she was bandaging him, she tried to make conversation.

"You seem strong; why don't you try to escape after the fights?"

He shrugged. "I have nowhere to go and a slim chance of escaping. I have no reason to leave. I fight, sure, and I get wounded, yes, but I am clothed and fed. I have a place to sleep. I am treated rather well for a slave."

Kagome finished wrapping the wound and picked up her plate again. "I suppose that is true. Argh, but I wish I could leave. They work me to the bone! Sometimes, when they are scolding me, I just want to say 'Beat me and be done with it, sheesh!'"

Inuyasha barked a laugh. "A rather strange sentiment. One I can understand, though."

So it became a routine; when Inuyasha finished his fights, which were always late in the afternoon, he would eat with Kagome. If he had wounds, she would bandage them. If she did not get fed, he would share his plate with her. They became very good friends.

_But sometimes I wish we could be more, _thought Kagome. _But that will never be._

One night, after a relatively easy fight, he entered the Wing to see Kagome weeping harder than she usually did. When he set down his plate and asked what was wrong, she flung herself at him.

"Hold me...please..." she whimpered.

So Inuyasha embraced her. Her slender body seemed to fit right into his muscular chest. When her sobs subsided, Inuyasha asked what was wrong.

"They beat me...so much harder than they usually do...they said that I am not to be fed for a week!" she wailed.

"Then I shall share my plate with you, as I always do."

Her grip on him tightened. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

They ate their meal in relative silence. At the very end, when Inuyasha was about to head for his quarters, Kagome grabbed him.

"I-Inuyasha, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Inuyasha...I...I think...I think I'm...in love with you..." she said quietly.

Inuyasha was shocked, to say the least. _In love with me? _No one had ever loved him before; his mother and father were both dead, and he had been put into slavery. No one ever gave a damn when it came to him. Yet... here was Kagome, his best and only friend, saying that she was in love with him?

"I-Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha smiled; the first truly happy smile he had had since...ever. "Kagome...I think I'm in love with you as well."

Kagome smiled and embraced him. When she looked up to his amber eyes, she was slightly startled at what she saw. His eyes were filled with worry, care, compassion, but most of all, love. He shut his eyes and began to inch his face closer to hers. She did the same. When their lips met, sparks must have flown. Theirs was a kiss full of passion. He nibbled her bottom lip, requesting entry. She granted it. His tongue went into her mouth, exploring it. He memorized every bump, every tender spot, everything. She moaned into his mouth with pleasure when their tongues began to intertwine. When they pulled apart, both of them were truly happy.

End

Keh! As if!

"I must return to my quarters now," said Inuyasha.

"Come back to me tomorrow."

"I will."

The next few weeks were the happiest of their lives. Every day when Inuyasha came down, Kagome was waiting. She rarely cried anymore, being strong, for Inuyasha. Then, one day, things happened a little different.

Inuyasha entered the Wing, and, as usual, Kagome was all over him as soon as he walked in. When they sat down, she rubbed his ears, which were sore from all the shouting from the stands.

"They let me watch your fight today."

"Really?"

"Yes, but they made me help give the audience food and drink."

"What did you think?"

"You fought brutally, yet it had a certain elegance to it. Some grace, in a strange, slightly feral way."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Slightly? I'm insulted."

Kagome giggled at his fake hurt. "Whatever."

"Kagome?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I was wondering...would you consider...being my mate?"

Kagome blinked. "M-mate?"

"If you don't want to..."

"I'd love to!"

After their meal, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and took her to his quarters. There, the joined in a fiery kiss. One thing led to another, and, before long, they were making love.

When they were done, Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome, now that you are mine, I need to do something."

"What is it?"

"I must mark you, to let others know you are my mate. It will hurt, though."

Kagome giggled. "Do your worst."

He grinned at the slender woman who seemed to fit so well to his body. "Very well then." He sunk his fangs into her flesh right beside her neck. She moaned, and as soon as it started, it was over.

"Now you are mine," he said, kissing her.

"I always have been; we just needed a push."

A week later, when Inuyasha came down, he noticed that Kagome smelled different. When he realized what the smell was, his eyes widened.

"What is it, koishii?"

"You are heavy with my pup..."

Kagome's face went to one of shock, to one of utter joy, to one of horror.

"We're slaves...they won't let us keep the baby!"

"I have a plan; I've been thinking of it for a while now. Listen..."

Inuyasha quietly told Kagome of his plan over their meal.

Late that night, Inuyasha snuck out of the Slave Wing. He silently made his way to the armory. When he got there, he looked around. For Kagome, he grabbed a dagger. It was a simple weapon that required little training to use. While he was looking for on for himself, he noticed a door. He walked to it and found it to be locked. He used a needle he found nearby to pick the lock. When he entered, he found a sword on a table. He unsheathed it and found it to be an old, rusty katana. But seconds after it was drawn, it transformed into a large, curved blade with a tuft of white fur near the handle.

"Oh yes..." he breathed. He re-sheathed it, turning it back into a katana, and snuck back to the Wing. Kagome was in his- their quarters, rather, as usual. He hid the weapons under the mattress.

"Tomorrow, after my fight, we will break out. We will go far away and leave this place behind, never to return. We will start over and raise our child together, as normal people." His ears twitched, and he chuckled. "Well, as normal as we can get, anyway."

He crawled into their bed and they shared their bodies; this would be the last time they did so in this place.

The next day, when Inuyasha entered their quarters, Kagome was waiting. He removed their weapons from under the mattress and they left.

Inuyasha, knowing they would be caught quickly, simply kicked down the door to the Wing. He and Kagome charged out, her wielding her dagger, and him wielding the huge form of the sword he stole.

"Slaves are escaping! I need hel-argh!" his throat was slit by Kagome. She had a feral glint in her eyes.

"Let's go!" said Inuyasha.

They charged through the castle, killing guards on sight. Inuyasha did most of the fighting, because the Slave Wing was as far from the main entrance as possible. But he wasn't going to the main entrance. No, he was going for a secret route he found in an old scroll that was in his room.

They entered the torture chamber, heading to the southwest corner. Inuyasha tapped three bricks on the wall. It opened, revealing a passageway. He slid his free arm around Kagome's waist and they entered, the door closing behind them.

"Inuyasha? I can't see."

"Oh! Right. Gomen." Inuyasha plucked an unlit torch off the wall, and, after some working, got it to light. He had Kagome carry it since she would only need one had to effectively use her weapon.

"Going somewhere?"

They spun around to reveal Sesshoumaru himself, come to get them.

"Slaves aren't supposed to escape; they are supposed to do as they are told. But oh? What is this? The girl seems to be heavy with a pup. So, that must be why."

"Don't you dare touch her," growled Inuyasha.

"Oh, I won't. Not while you are alive, anyway."

Sesshoumaru drew his sword and the two males began to fight. Inuyasha was at a clear disadvantage.

"You mock me by thinking you are worthy of the Tetsusaiga."

"Shut up!"

They continued to fight. Kagome began to inch forward. Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha down. When he was just about to take his life...

_Ssssshhhhlllloooop._

Sesshoumaru looked down to see a dagger coming out of his chest, right where his heart was. Inuyasha took this opportunity to behead him.

He drew Kagome in for a kiss. "Arigatou."

"Anytime, koishii."

They traveled the tunnel for hours before it came to an end. Inuyasha pushed on the wall, and they emerged in the ruins of an old sentry tower, placed far from the castle. When they reached the nearest town, they sold Kagome's dagger, which was very ornate, having come from the royal armory. It gave them enough to buy a nice horse. They rode long and far, stopping at inns along the way. They payed for food, drink, and bed by having Kagome sing. Eventually, they came to a city in a different province, after a month of travel. Inuyasha entered a fighting tournament and won the grand prize, five thousand gold coins. With the money, they settled down outside the city, starting a small farm. They stabled horses for travelers, raised all sorts of animals, and led a very happy life.

Soon enough, the day of the pup's birth came. After hours of struggle on Kagome's part, they held in their arms a baby boy.

"What should we name him?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha thought on this. "Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was shocked. "What? Why?"

"We have a lot to thank him for. In his own twisted, unknowing way, he made all of this possible."

Kagome smiled at his reasoning. "Very well. Sesshoumaru it is."

(Fifteen years later)

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Two young girls with pure white hair and dog ears ran to their mother's side.

"What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend!"

Kagome smiled. She walked outside to see Sesshoumaru and a young lady riding Blood Bay horses to the door. Sesshoumaru's midnight black hair blew back in the breeze.

When they arrived, Kagome looked at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Amaya."

"That's a nice name. I'm Kagome, Sesshoumaru's mother."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really? You look like you could be his younger sister!"

Kagome giggled. "Thank you. Where are you from?"

"The Western Lands Castle. I was a slave there. But I was able to escape through a route I found in the torture chamber. It was creepy and dark and there was a skeleton in there."

Kagome marveled at this. "Come in, I believe we need to tell you something. Inuyasha!"

Her husband came trotting from the fields. "You called?"

"This girl escaped from slavery...the same way we did. His skeleton is still there."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged. "You were slaves?"

Kagome nodded. "Come in, come in. I think that the whole family needs to hear this story."

**000000000000000000000000  
**

**Whew! I have a tournament in eight hours, so I need sleepy. Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	2. Crashing at Her House

**Yo! Next installment in the Inukag 1-shots! W00t! I feel so special! I don't own Inuyasha, tho...**

**0000000000000000000000000**

(Five years old, Kindergarten)

A young hanyou boy with amber eyes and silver hair sat in the corner.

"Get away from me! Freak!"

"Mommy told me not to play with half-breeds!"

"You look like a baka!"

"You're ears are so KAWAII!"

Everyone turned and looked at the girl who said that. She had raven black hair that went down to her shoulders and chestnut brown eyes. Everyone began to jeer at her.

"Kagome, how can you like this freak?"

"How could you not?" she shot back. She walked up to the hanyou boy in the corner and smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" he snarled.

"Wanna be my friend?"

"No."

"Wanna go play?"

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Keh."

This continued on for a while. the young boy started to realize that this girl was genuinely trying to be his friend.

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"That's a nice name!"

"Arigatou..."

"Wanna go play?"

Inuyasha carefully thought this over. "Sure."

"Whatcha wanna do?"

Kagome and Inuyasha played together until Kagome's mom came.

"Mommy, this is my new friend, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha flinched. He waited for Mrs. Higurashi to call him a half-breed, to tell him to stay away from her daughter.

"You seem like a nice boy. Do you have any friends other than Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Aww, poor thing. It's sad how the other kids act. When does your mother come?"

"In an hour..."

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Mommy tells me not to take rides from strangers."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "It's good to know she's teaching you well. I'll come back in an hour to pick Kagome up, that way you won't be alone."

Inuyasha smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

(Twelve years later)

"Inuyasha, we're moving to America."

"NANI!"

"Your father has been transferred there, we'll be making much more money."

"I'm not going."

"Of course you are, dear."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Inuyasha, please, calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE ASKING ME TO LEAVE MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND BEHIND TO GO TO SOME PLACE I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT, AND YOUR ASKING ME TO **CALM DOWN**??"

"Inuyasha, please stop yelling..."

"NO!"

"Inuyasha, listen to your mother!" roared his father.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING! I'M NOT GOING TO GO ANYWHERE! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE!"

"Inuyasha, EVERY member of this family is going. We are not leaving anyone behind!"

"WELL IF EVERY MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY IS GOING, THEN I'M NOT A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!"

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF **MY **HOUSE!"

"I WILL!"

Inuyasha stormed out the door, leaving his mother in tears.

(With Kagome)

_Ding dong._

"Coming!" yelled Kagome.

She opened the door to find Inuyasha.

"Oh, ohayo Yash. Come in."

Inuyasha walked in and plopped down on a couch.

"Need somethin'?"

"Can I stay with you guys until I can get enough money to rent an apartment?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I know, but why?"

"My fam_- they_ are moving to America. They said every member of the family was going with them. I said that if every member of the family was going, then I wasn't one of them."

Kagome gasped. It hurt knowing Inuyasha was disowned-well, technically he left on his own-, but the fact that he said it without showing any emotion made it worse. She ran up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry...but...why did you stay?"

"Because I wasn't about to leave my best and only friend."

"I knew it! This is all my fault!"

"No it isn't Kagome."

"Yes it is!" She began to cry.

"Kagome, please don't cry..."

"Inuyasha, why didn't you go? You could have made a fresh start, and-"

"What if I didn't want a fresh start, Kagome? What if I wanted things to stay they way they are?"

"And how are things now? Everyone hates you because you're a hanyou, everyone but me and that slut Kikyou. And I think she's just acting! You could have gone to America, made friends, and-"

"And it would end the same way. They'd see me for who I am and leave. And what if I'm not so lucky as to find another person like you? I'll have left for nothing."

Kagome began to cry harder. "Inuyasha, go back to your house and apologize. You can still go and have another chance, you could have-"

"Maybe a week of feeling normal. And then when I'm having a bad day, I have no one to go to."

"Your parents."

"You can't vent to your parents, Kagome. You can't find comfort with them like you can with a friend."

"Inuyasha..."

He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could be either all human or all youkai..."

Kagome slapped him as hard as he could. He had black specks in his eyes.

"Don't ever say that! You need to be proud of who and what you are!"

He barked a laugh. "This coming from the girl who was just saying how I needed to get a new start in America and make everyone think I'm human."

"...So?"

"You are the strangest person I have ever met, Kagome."

"Hey!" She tackled him and they began to wrestle on the ground.

Mrs. Higurashi chose that moment to walk in. "Now, now, I do want grandchildren, but I want you two to be married first!"

"OKAA-SAN!"  
Mrs. Higurashi just laughed and walked away.

Kagome was blushing furiously. "I can't believe she said that!" Kagome got up and sat down on a chair. "Why'd you do it Inuyasha? Really."

Inuyasha walked up and put his mouth by her ear. "Maybe I did it 'cause I felt like it. Or...maybe I did it because I want you..." he whispered.

Kagome blushed. "A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, am I? What am I saying?"

"Are you saying that you want me to be-" she choked up here- "You're girlfriend?"

"Bingo," he whispered.

Kagome's breath caught in her chest. She began to feel light headed..._thump._

(Five minutes later)

Kagome woke up in her room, groggy.

"That was the best and worst dream I've ever had..."

"Really? Do tell."

Her head swiveled to see Inuyasha sitting by the door.

"I...um...well...er...ano..."

"By the way, your mom said I could stay here. I think I might forget about the apartment though."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean it wasn't a-" she was cut off by Inuyasha's lips on hers.

_Nope, not a dream..._

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Much shorter than the last one, ne? please review, it means a lot!**


	3. So in love

**Ughhh...well, it's official. I feel like shit. But if there is one thing that cures stomachaches, it's FLUFF! So I decided to write this one shot. You know, my favorite part of every fic (aside from the fluff) is the part where the guy and the girl confess that they love each other. As I write this note, I realize that I never would have thought I would turn out to be a sucker for romance when I was 10. Heh. Don't own nothing. READ THIS TO THE END! IT HAS A FLUFFY ENDING!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

"SIT!"

Yes, this passed as a normal day for them. Inuyasha says something he doesn't mean, Kagome gets angry, they argue, sit. But after that something not so normal happened.

"Wench! What was that for?"

"You know what it was for!"

"What, going to talk to Kikyou? Is there a problem with that? Am I your SLAVE, made to do your bidding? Well I'm sorry your MAJESTY, but that isn't about to happen! Now come on, we need to find more jewel shards."

"You insensitive jerk! Find the damned shards yourself!" She took all of the shards she had and threw them at Inuyasha. "Hope you find happiness with Kikyou, jerk!"

"Kagome, you get over here right n-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Inuyasha was in a deep crater.

"I'm leaving and I sincerely hope that I NEVER see you again! I hate you!" With that, she jumped through the well.

When she got to the other side, she looked for something, anything to cover up the well, the well that led to the hanyou that had her so confused. She eventually convinced her grandpa to line the edges with strong metal and weld it shut.

"There, now he won't come!"

_But you know you want him to._

'No I don't! I hate him!'

_No you don't. You love him. You're just too afraid. Afraid that he'll reject, go to Kikyou, afraid that he will laugh and condemn you to be his shard detector forever._

'No! That's not true!'

_I'm your conscience, girl, I know what's true and what isn't. I know everything about you._

Kagome didn't respond. She was having an argument with herself, and to make it worse, she was LOSING.

'But then, I always lose arguments.'

She went up to her room and lay down on her bed.

'I can live a normal life now. A normal life, no demons, no shards, no Inuyasha.' She thought that that made her happy. But deep down, she knew she was nothing but a royal fool.

'Who am I kidding. I can't live a normal life. I lost all chances of that the day I fell through that damned well.'

(With Inuyasha)

_This is ALL my fault. I drove her away. Why? Why did I?_ Inuyasha asked himself this, but he knew the answer already. _Because of my damned pride and my damned tongue. I can't control either of them!_

Shippo came to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

He felt himself almost cry. _Almost. _But he held back the tears and hid his eyes in the shadow off his bangs. "I don't think she's coming back."

"Why not?" Realization dawned on him. "You made her leave, didn't you?"

No reply.

"You did! I knew it! I HATE YOU!" Shippo ran away from the Goshinbaku, crying.

Inuyasha had heard that so much in his life. It didn't hurt though. It didn't hurt when Shippo said it, when Sango said it, when Miroku said it.

But it absolutely _killed _him when Kagome said it.

_How? How does she have such an effect on me? _He pulled a golden locket out of his haori. Inside it where two pictures. One was of him, yelling something at someone, most likely Kagome. The other was her yelling at someone, most likely him. A single tear fell down onto the item. The proverbial levies broke, and tears began to stream down his face. His body was wracked by sobs. He couldn't help but realize the truth, then and there. The truth that he was in love with this girl from 500 years in the future. In love with this girl who always 'sat' him when he hit Shippo. In love with this girl that could melt a block of steel with her smile. In love with this girl who could bring someone out of the worst depression with her laugh. In love with this girl that had such a kind heart and always forgave him and came back, no matter what.

Hating himself for driving this girl away forever.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell out of the Goshinbaku and cried oceans, pounding on the ground, sobbing with enough force to destroy a village. He hated himself. He could see why everyone hated him, now. Because no matter what, his pride came first and other people came second.

He was forced to accept everything at once, the whole truth. The girl whom he loved oh so much was never coming back. He would never be the same. He didn't care about Kikyou, not at all. She could go to Hell for all he cared.

And you know what? Just because, he drove Kagome away, he might just go with her.

_No._

He would NOT give up.

_No._

He would NOT go running to someone else.

_No!_

He would NOT let his pride get in the way any longer.

_No!_

He would control his tongue if it killed him!

_NO!!_

And he sure as hell was NOT going to stand by and wonder if she was coming back!

He was going to get her.

He was going to apologize for everything.

He was going to show her that he cared.

He was going to lower all of the barriers he had placed over the years.

He was going to burn them down, destroy them, ANNIHILATE them for this girl.

He was going to show her that he loved her.

And with Kami as his witness, he vowed to stay by her side. Forever. Until the day he died. Even if it meant spending the rest of his days sitting by her grave.

He got off the ground and ran at full speed towards the well.

He jumped in, going to Kagome.

When he emerged on the other side and jumped up, he felt something give way to his head. When he looked back, the was a large Inuyasha-size hole in a sheet of metal that had been fused to the well.

_Keh. As if that'd stop me._

He jumped up to her windowsill to find her sleeping. He could smell the tears, even through the closed window. That meant she had been crying very hard for a very long time. He resolved to leave her alone and wait until she woke up, so as not to anger her further.

He sat in the Goshinbaku and fell into a slumber, dreaming of a certain girl.

TGIF, man.

(Saturday morning)

Kagome woke up to the sun in her eyes. When she checked her clock, it said 9:47.

"I slept for a long time..."

_Crying your heart out for the boy you shut out of your life._

Kagome didn't argue; she knew it to be true. But it was too late. The well was shut, forever. She could never go back.

He could never come to her.

He could never yell at her.

He could never talk to her.

He could never comfort her.

He could never love her.

'Kami, I am such a BAKA!'

"Why am I cursed like this? Why does he have to confuse me like this?" she asked herself.

She did not expect a reply. "Who is he?"

She spun around to see Inuyasha, crouched in her windowsill.

She instantly put on a mask of anger, ignoring her heart's protests. "Get away from me."

Inuyasha frowned. "Can't do that."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Made a promise."

"To who?"

"Two people."  
"Who?"

"Well, you, for one. Remember? 'I will protect you'? And the other...well, that was Kami."

"Oh? And what did you promise him?" Her voice was laced with venom, but her heart screamed at her, yelling 'APOLOGIZE, BAKA! APOLOGIZE!'

"Well, before I tell you that, I need to tell you some other stuff."

"Like?"

He climbed off the windowsill and walked to her. Then he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the Goshinbaku.

"Put me down!"

"Kagome, I need to tell you so many things. I need this to be private. Please, just listen."

He had her attention at 'please'. "Alright."

He took a deep breath. "Where do I start?" He pulled the locket out of his haori.

"You kept that piece of junk?"

"It was never a piece of junk. In fact, it was more valuable to me than any treasure in the world. Kagome, when you left, I was angry. Not at you. At me. Shippo came and asked me where you were. When I told him, he said that he hated me. That's when I realized the first part. It never hurt when anyone told me that. But I died a thousand gruesome deaths when you said it. I began to cry. I cried, Kagome. I hated myself. No matter what I had ever done, you always forgave me and came back. Always. The truth was forced on me."

"The truth?"

"I love you, Kagome. I love everything about you. Your smell, your voice, your smile, your laugh, your hair, your eyes...Hell, even your temper!"

Kagome gasped. Then she began to cry. Inuyasha, too far out of his mental fortress, couldn't help but cry at the pain he knew he was causing her right now. That's when he realized it.

She didn't love him.

She hated him like the half-breed scum he was.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. So much."

She...woah, woah, woah, rewind!

"Huh?"

She responded by pressing her lips against his in a fiery kiss. She pressed her body as close to him as she could, loving the feel of it.

Loving him as he kissed her back with equal passion.

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Feel much better now! XD Now, If you look down and to the left, you'll see a little button with the word 'go' on it. See it? I thought so. Now, if you look closely, it isn't saying go. It's saying 'review and I can feed my wife and kids for the next month!' You wouldn't want his family to starve to death, would you?**


	4. Awakening

**I'm feeling the fluff coming! It's saying, 'Write an Inukag 1-shot!' so here I am. Lol I'm sick, so no school tomorrow! I promise at least 1 update to _something._ Dunno what. Don't own nutin!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Kagome woke up to a very present sight. She was in her era, in her bed, but the best part...in front of her, with arms around her waist, was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, her boyfriend.

Kagome sighed dreamily. He was such a softie when he let his walls down. And he_ always _let them down around her. She never would have guessed it in the first two years that she knew him, but he could be such a romantic that it took he breath away. She still remembered their first kiss. First real one, anyway. The one when he was full demon didn't count. It had been a cloudless night, the full moon...

(flashback)

They sat together under the stars. Kagome was so happy; he had just up and taken her here, over a high cliff, gazing out at the ocean, at the stars. She was living every girl's dream, and she knew it...and she loved it. Almost as much as a certain hanyou which she just happened to be sitting next to...

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of me?"

"You're a stuck up, rude, arrogant jerk."

"Oh..."

"But when you want to, you can be just the opposite. You can be so kind and comforting...when you're like that, it makes me happy." His ears twitched. She giggled. "It also makes me happy when you let me rubs your ears," she said in a hopeful tone. He caught on and smirked. Then he lay his head onto her lap. She began to rub his ears, and Inuyasha let out a happy growl.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"What do you think of me?"

"You're a weak wench with a huge heart."

"...Thank you?"

He chuckled. "Just kidding. You're a great person, always thinking about others, regardless of what is going to happen to you. You have a smile that lights up the room, and your laugh can bring someone out of a coma. You have a personality that I like...one that I've grown to love."

Kagome gasped. "Are you saying...?"

Inuyasha got off of her lap and looked her in the eyes. She nearly melted into those golden pools of light. He leaned forward, shutting his eyes, her doing the same, and their lips were introduced to each other for what would be far, far from the last time. Inuyasha lightly nibbled her bottom lip, requesting entry. She happily complied. The second she felt his tongue enter her mouth, everything melted away. Her thigh, which had been paining her all day, felt better. Her mind shut down, allowing her to just enjoy the kiss. She melted into his arms, wrestling his tongue. She lay back on the ground, still in her deep and passionate kiss. Inuyasha felt his demon blood starting to take over. He slid his hand up her shirt, and she moaned with pleasure. She had been waiting for a moment like this for so long. His other hand caressed her leg, melting it into a lump with no feeling except for that his hands gave it. He let out a growl of pleasure as she moaned again. He released her leg and removed her shirt...

(end flashback)

Kagome blushed, remembering. She had come close to losing her innocence that night-she probably wouldn't have minded, either-but for some reason, she stopped him. It took some work, but she did. He asked her why afterwards, and she replied saying that she wasn't ready for what might have happened, and that she might want to save it for later. (wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more, say no more) She blushed even more remembering the event that came afterwards, with her desperately trying to recover her bra. Inuyasha had just flat out refused to give it back! She sighed, thinking of all the moments they had shared since then. They hadn't been able to conceal the fact that they were lovers very long-not that they wanted to, and besides, Inuyasha couldn't go long without a kiss-and Inuyasha's attitude had changed so much. Every time she wanted to go home, for a test, to see her family, for whatever reason, Inuyasha would just pick her up and jump through the well. They were inseparable. Except for trips to the bathroom, of course.

Kagome loved to just relive some of the moments they had together. Like the time he had come to get her at school. She had seen him there, in black jeans and a Linkin Park shirt, wearing a baseball cap. He just stood there, smirking, as she went up to him. The second she got there, he swept her off her feet (literally) and smashed his lips against hers. Everything had seemed to stop, then. Everyone looked at the unknown boy making out with the supposedly single Kagome Higurashi. There were not few catcalls, in fact they had erupted from about every boy in sight. The girls either 'awww'ed, or, in the case of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, squealed while jumping up and down. When they had asked her the next day what had happened to her insensitive jerk of a boyfriend, she said that she dumped him and started going out with someone else.

And it might as well have been the truth. It was as if Inuyasha had changed completely.

That same day as the event in the school parking lot, Inuyasha had picked her up bridal style and carried her home, enjoying the blush playing across her features.

That had been a year ago. One whole year. And every day, even now that she was a senior, he would be there, waiting for her, and would kiss her in front of the entire school, then carry her home bridal style. She got not only a few comments from her friends. They always squealed about how she was so lucky to have such a hot and caring boyfriend. She would just blush and sigh dreamily.

But the school paled in comparison to the times they went to the mall. He would always have one arm around her waist no matter how many bags he was carrying. Jumping from tree to tree must have given him great balance, one time he had carried fifteen shopping bags and a tray from the food court in one hand. But whenever a boy shot Kagome a hungry, envious, or longing look, he would dip down and kiss her, as if saying 'mine'.

That meant she usually left the mall with another one or two hundred kisses on the tally.

Sometimes, when a girl would give Inuyasha a lustful, sexy, seductive etc. look, Kagome would get on her tip-toes and give him a kiss, as if saying 'This is Inu-kun. Inu-kun is mine. Not yours. MINE. Got it? Good. Now back off, bitch'. (Yes I did get that from the Sasusaku thingy for all you who are wondering!)

Kagome closed her eyes, reliving her personal favorite.

They were in a clothing store, the name of which escaped Kagome at the moment, and she was in the changing room, trying on a new outfit. Inuyasha was waiting faithfully outside when a girl walked up.

"Hey sexy."

"Keh."

"You waiting for someone?"

"Keh."

"What's your number?"

"Keh."

"Wanna-"

Kagome chose that moment to exit that room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. The girl kept speaking, but he wasn't listening. He was completely focused on Kagome.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that went all the way down, but had splits in the sides starting around the mid thigh area. In had a low yet decent cut, showing some cleavage but not too much. She had to rose pins in her hair, holding it behind her ears.

And, of course, just to get her hanyou's attention, she had applied some red lipstick she had bought earlier.

The girl continued to chatter away, not realizing she was being ignored, as Inuyasha got up, as if in a trance. He took two bold steps forward and pressed her body against his, claiming her lips as his. She snuggled in closer to Inuyasha, deepening the kiss. He growled with pleasure at the feel of her body. As he licked around in her mouth, she moaned, putting her hands on his chest. He brought a hand around her waist and one behind her head. They stood like that for a long time before separating.

"I guess that means this outfit is a keeper?"

But the best part always came late at night. Contrary to what some think, Kagome was still a virgin. She simply slept in the same bed as Inuyasha when they were in her era. Kami, how she loved their late night make-out sessions. She wanted nothing more than to make Inuyasha know that she wanted him to be happy, and frequently did strange things to let him know.

One such time, Inuyasha was extremely tired. They had just come from the feudal era, from a fight with a powerful demon. He had immediately fallen asleep on one of the couches. Kagome felt sorry for him, so she tried to think of a way to cheer him up. She was able to come up with something pretty quick. She went upstairs and dressed in her most form-fitting, revealing outfit, not quite knowing why she did so. She wore a skirt, a shirt with a deep V-cut, showing off tons of cleavage and hugged her curves, and put some of that strawberry red lipstick that he loved so much on. The she went down to him and just fell asleep with him on the couch.

How it happened, he'd never know-whether he wanted to or not is another question entirely-but he woke up with his head wedged in between Kagome's breasts. When he tried to get out, she hugged him tighter to her. When she finally woke up and let him go, he had nearly passed out from the sheer amount of blood he was losing from the nosebleed he had. Kagome simply giggled and changed into a more decent outfit.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie when Inuyasha rolled over onto his back, putting Kagome on top of him. She glanced at the alarm clock. It said 10:43. She decided it was time to get up. Inuyasha showed no signs of awakening.  
"Inuyasha..."  
No response.

"Inuyasha, wake up." she shook him slightly.

Still no response.

Kagome sighed and put her lips up to his. That made his eyes shoot open. When they parted, Inuyasha smirked.

"If that's your idea of a wake up call, I can't wait for tomorrow."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully with a pillow.

"The girl wants a pillow fight, ne? I'll give her one then!"

They ran around her room, smacking each other with pillows.

(Later that day)

Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to the spot where they first kissed. The conditions of the night were similar, but the moon was a crescent.

Inuyasha turned and looked Kagome in the eye.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Kagome...will you be my mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She jumped forward and tackled him, smothering him with kisses.

He stopped her by running his hands down her arms. "Is that a yes?"

"Use your imagination."

They then shared a perfect replica of their first kiss, only, when Inuyasha came so far as to where they were both naked, Kagome did nothing to stop him from claiming her as his own. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Fluffy? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol, review please!**


	5. I LOVE you, baka!

**Lol this is just a random thought that came to me that I expanded. On another note, I finally figured out how to put in dividers. GO ME! I own nothing!**

* * *

Kagome ran out of her door, into the well house, and jumped in the well. She had just graduated from High School and didn't plan on going to college. She was going to live in the Sengoku Jidai. With occasional visits to the modern era, of course.

_I can't wait to tell everyone! I doubt even Inuyasha could get me out of this good mood!_

Thoughts of said hanyou did worry her slightly, though. He was acting distant of late, and she wasn't too fond of distant. He always seemed to be deep in thought. She did giggle, remembering how Miroku had acted the first time Inuyasha had to be jolted back out of his thoughts. The monk pretended to have a heart attack when Inuyasha had said he was thinking. She landed at the bottom of the well. Throwing her backpack over the lip of the well, she climbed out, expecting to see her favorite hanyou.

He wasn't there.

Needless to say, that worried her. He was ALWAYS there when she came out. And if he wasn't, he was there within the minute.

She slung he backpack of her shoulders and began to walk to the village. The closer she came, the more she worried. Inuyasha still hadn't come. What if he was hurt? Was he with Kikyou? No, Kikyou had been killed a week ago, right before the final battle with Naraku, when they had gotten most of the jewel back.

_Speaking of the jewel, we need to see Kouga. He has the last two shards. _

As she entered the village, she broke into a sprint. When she reached Kaede's hut, she threw down her backpack and ran to the old woman.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Has he not come to see ye?"

"No, he hasn't!"

"Odd...Maybe Sango or Miroku have seen him."

"Arigatou Kaede-sama!"  
"Be careful now."

Kagome burst out of the hut and headed for the sound of her friends.

_SMACK! _"HENTAI!"

Ah, there it is.

When she arrived at her destination, Miroku was unconscious.

"Sango-chan! Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I haven't seen him yet!"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Have you checked Goshinbaku?"

"No, I haven't! Arigatou, Sango-chan!"  
She ran to the Goshinbaku. Shippo was there.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo tackled her.

"Gomen Shippo, I don't have time! Where's Inuyasha?"

"I dunno. Haven't seen him all day. Maybe he went to your time before you got here?"

"Maybe, I'll go check. Arigatou, Shippo!"  
She ran back to the well and jumped in. Soon enough, she was back in her time. She climbed oujt of the well and ran into her house.

"Kagome? Why are you back so soon?"

"Mom, has Inuyasha come by here?"

"No, he hasn't."

Kagome began to fall into absolute panic.

"Mom, no one knows where he is and I'm getting really, really worried!"

"I'm sure he's ok."

"But mom, he's a baka! He doesn't know when to give up! He could kill himself!" This sent Kagome into a deeper state of panic, inducing tears. She ran back out to the well, worried out of her mind. She jumped in. Climbing out in the Sengoku Jidai, she was immediately greeted by the hanyou.

"Kagome, why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Who did it, I'll kill them!"  
She flung herself into Inuyasha's chest. "I was so worried about you! No one knew where you were and you didn't greet me when I came out of the well!"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief; no one had hurt her. "It's alright, Kagome. I just went to get something."

"What?"

Inuyasha held up his right hand, revealing two shards. Kagome gasped.

"Y-you went and asked Kouga for these?"

"Keh! Don't get used to me doing your errands, wench!"

This enraged Kagome. _One second he's incredibly sweet, the next he's a jerk!_

"You jerk! I was scared out of my wits because I thought you might have been hurt, then I'm crying into your shirt, glad you're okay, and now you treat me like dirt!"

"What are you talking about, wench?"

"That! You said it agian!"

"What, wench?"

"YES!"

"Whatever, bitch."

"That's even worse!"

"Whatever, wench."

"I didn't say you could call me that again!"  
"Then what?"

"Well, how about my NAME, you know, it's how you identify people?"

"You're the only one I call wench."

"Oh, I feel SO special!"

"Keh! You better, wench!"

Kagome slapped Inuyasha for everything she was worth.

* * *

_She...slapped me?_

"What was that for?"

She slapped him again.

"Why don't you just sit me??" _Oops..._

_SLAP! _"Sit!" _THUMP!_

"Ow, what did I do?"

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _"SIT!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't really mind being sat, he was used to it by now, but every slap she gave him was like a stab to the heart.

He got up. "I don't understand why you hate me so much."

Kagome was fuming. "Hate you? HATE YOU?" She grabbed his forelocks and pulled his face down, smashing their lips together. The fierceness of it didn't fool Inuyasha. He could feel the love behind it.

She drew back from the kiss. "I don't hate you, I love you! You hear that? I LOVE you, baka!"

She stormed back over to the well and jumped in.

_She...loves me?_

* * *

Kagome stormed into her room, ignoring her mother. When she was there, she took the shards and fused them all together, reforming the Shikon no Tama.

"It's finally over..."

She lay down on her bed and fell asleep, clutching the jewel to her bosom.

She awoke not long later to the sound of someone slipping in through the window.

Knowing it was Inuyasha, she threw the jewel at him. "Take it and go, I know that's all your here for. I hope you're happy as a full demon." She choked up on the last part, knowing that he didn't love her and that he was simply sticking around for the jewel, like he had said those three years ago.

_Three years..._

"I'm not here for the jewel."

"Then why?"

"I'm here for you."

She rolled over to face him. "Wha-"

She was cut off when he pulled her off of the bed, gently pressing his lips against hers. Kagome shut her eyes and melted into his arms. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip. She let him in. He tasted her. The taste that was all hers, the taste that was Kagome. Pure and simple, just Kagome. He inhaled her scent, her scent of lavender. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled them back down onto the bed before they drew back.

Kagome stared into his amber eyes, so full of love, of formerly bottled up emotions. "Wow..."

Inuyasha pressed the jewel into her hands. "You make the wish."

She looked at it, wondering what she should wish for.

"I wish I was an Inu Hanyou, like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?"

The Shikon no Tama glowed, accepting her wish. Right before Inuyasha's eyes she grew black dog ears, claws, fangs, and her eyes changed to a brilliant silver. Her hair grew a little longer and gained a few streaks of gold.

* * *

Inuyasha just stared at her. He thought she was beautiful before, but now...everything was better. He immediately knew he was spending too much time with Miroku, because the first thing he really took note of was the fact that she had filled out more. He looked her over. She had undergone this change, just for him. _Just for me..._ his mind echoed.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, baka." She drew him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I need you to look at something...**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/ See that? Press that little button that says 'go'. It loves to be pushed. You know you want to...**


	6. LoZ: OoT, Inuyasha style!

**Yes, you heard me right. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Inuyasha Style! On another note, I find myself in need of a good Japanese-English and vice versa dictionary. If someone could please direct me to one, I would be very grateful. I don't own LoZ: OoT or Inuyasha!**

**--Note: While there will be major influence from Inuyasha, there will be several things from LoZ that I will keep, for example, Gorons and some monsters.**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! It's time to wake up! The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you!" The small flea demon jumped up and down on the young hanyou's face. Eventually, he sucked a little blood out. The boy slapped the flea and got up, yawning.

"What's going on now?" he asked sleepily.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" exclaimed the flea.

"Oh. That's nice." He lay his head back on the pillow.

"Three, two, one..."

"WAIT THE GREAT DEKU TREE WANTS TO SEE ME?" yelled the boy, getting back up.

"Hai."  
"Why didn't you say so earlier!" The inu hanyou jumped into his fire rat haori. With the flea youkai in his hair, he slid down the ladder that led to his home and hit the forest floor.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" yelled a young girl, running up to him.

"Hey Ayame!"

"Awesome! A flea youkai finally came to you!"  
"Hai!" he said, puffing his chest out in pride.

Ayame giggled. "Well, I heard you shouting. So the Deku Tree summoned you? What an honor! I'm jealous!"

Inuyasha chuckled and gave Ayame a pat on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

Ayame pouted. "I know, doesn't make me any less jealous though."

Inuyasha chuckled again. "Well, I need to go. See you later, Ayame!"

Ayame waved at Inuyasha's back. "Bye Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha walked by the shop and saw two young wolf youkai come out.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku!"  
"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" they said in unison.

Inuyasha approached the pathway to the Deku Tree, noticing that it was blocked by Kouga.

"Where do you think you're going, mutt?"

"I've been summoned by the Deku Tree, duh!"

"Well, I can't let you pass!"

"Why not?"

"You aren't properly armed!"

"Go to hell, Kouga." Inuyasha jumped over Kouga's head.

Kouga began to grumble as Inuyasha walked away. "Bastard. Thinks he's all high and mighty because Ayame likes him and not me."

Inuyasha was walking when he was startled by the appearance of three wilted deku babas, carnivorous plants with clam-like heads. He quickly cut their stems and moved on.

When he reached the Deku Tree, he smelled an aura of death around him.

"Arigatou, Myoga, for bringing Inuyasha here. Inuyasha, you smell it, do ye not? The aura of death hanging around me?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"A wicked man of the desert cast a curse upon me. Will ye enter my body and use thy courage to lift this death curse?"

Inuyasha puffed out his chest. "Of course I can do it!"

Part of the Deku Tree's bark fell away, revealing a passageway into him. "Then go. Myoga, guide him."

"Yes, milord."

Inuyasha stepped into the tree.

* * *

Upon entering, Inuyasha noticed ladders and doors. "What the hell?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and began to fall. But as soon as he started, he was bounced back up. When he looked down, he saw a spider youkai's web. He shredded the web with his claws. Falling down, he gracefully landed on the ground below. A deku baba arose, not wilted. It lunged for Inuyasha. He dodged and cut it's stem. Jumping up to the next level, Inuyasha saw another web. he cut this one as well, falling into water below. When he emerged from the water, three deku scrubs, little wooden creatured with leaves for hair, two legs, no arms, and snouts that spat out incredibly hard nuts, opened fire on him.

He jumped forward, killing the one in the middle. He snatched a nut shot from the one on the right and threw it back, killing it as well. He walked up to the last one. It was cowering in fear.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! If you let me go, I'll tell you anything you need to know!"

"What's behind that door?"

"The queen! The queen!"

"How do I kill the queen?"

"Her eye! Her eye! Oh! Queen Gohama! I am so sorry for revealing your secret!" The little runt ran away.

Inuyasha walked through the door. He heard a rustling sound from the ceiling. When he looked up, a single gruesome orange eye stared back at him. The beast flipped down from the ceiling, revealing it to be a spider youkai of sorts. It rushed at him, giving a mighty roar.

"The eye, huh?" said Inuyasha. "Easy enough. Sankon Tesso!" He shredded the eye easily, killing the beast. The next thing he knew, he was back outside.

"Great work, Master Inuyasha!" said Myoga from his hair.

The Deku Tree spoke. "Inuyasha, I have a very important tale for ye. Will thy hear it?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"This world...it was created by three goddesses. Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom, Farore, the godess of Courage, and Din, the goddess of of Power. Din created the land, Nayru furnished it with nature, and Farore inhabited it with life. When they left the world, a powerful object was created. The Shikon no Tama. It has the power to grant any man's wish. So it was locked away forever, so that no one would find it. Ye need to find this jewel, Inuyasha. The evil man of the desert, who cast this curse upon me, wanted my key to finding it. I entrust it to ye, Inuyasha. The Wolf Youkai Emerald."

A gem fell from the branches of the Deku Tree and into Inuyasha's hands. He tucked it away into his haori for safekeeping.

"Go see the Lady of Wisdom and Kindness, Inuyasha. Find her." With that, the Deku Tree died.

"What the hell? I thought I lifted the curse!"

"Apparently, it had already sapped the Deku Tree of too much strength. There is nothing we can do. Inuyasha, we must leave the forest."

"Right."

Inuyasha jumped out of the area, landing by the exit to the forest. As he walked out, he heard someone behind him.

"You know, a princess visited here once."

Inuyasha turned around to see Ayame.

"She left something to my father...she said, 'give this to the one who leaves the forest'. No one left the forest in my father's lifetime, so he asked me to do it." Ayame looked up at Inuyasha. "Take it." She held out a blue ocarina.

Inuyasha took it, but couldn't raise it higher than his chest.

"The ocarina is magic. It chooses its owner. Something tells me it's a girl. Find her, Inuyasha. And please...be safe."

Inuyasha nodded. With a goodbye hug from Ayame, he left the forest.

* * *

As Inuyasha exited, he marveled at the sight of the great field spread out in front of him. Walking forward, Inuyasha placed his hand on a large yellow flower that was bigger than the tree. In his awed state, he didn't notice that the plant began to move. It rose out of the ground, roots cutting at his skin. He let out a yell of surprise and pain, jumping away.

"That's a peahat, Master Inuyasha. You must hit it's center root to kill it."

"Center root, got it." Inuyasha jumped at the root, but every time he got close, he got cut up by it's blade-like outer roots. As he finally collapsed from blood loss, he saw a single arrow plant itself in the center root. The world went black.

* * *

When he woke, he was in a house. The area smelled of cows, chickens, and horses. He tried to get up, but a shooting pain from his-now bandaged-chest told him he should stay down.

Not long after he tried to get up, a young girl with black hair and brown eyes came in.  
"Oh! You're awake! Outo-san said you should stay in bed."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out, wench."

She giggled. "You're funny. What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"That's a nice name. But I think I'll call you koinu."

"Why??"

"You're kawaii little dog ears!" She reached out to touch them and Inuyasha flinched. No one was ever gentle when the touched his ears. But this girl was. She rubbed them with her soft hands, relaxing them and making a contented growl come from Inuyasha's chest.

When she stopped, she sat down on the bed. "My name's Kagome. I live here on this ranch."

"Really."

"Uh-huh!" she didn't pay any mind to the rather obvious sarcasm in his voice, she didn't care.

A man entered the room.

"Hey Hojo!"

"Hi Kagome. How's our guest?"

"Hojo! It's rude to talk about people like they aren't there!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Right."

Inuyasha looked Hojo over. He looked about sixteen, unlike the ten that Kagome looked like, or the twelve that Inuyasha was.

Hojo simply grabbed a bucket and left.

"Koinu, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"I'm eleven!"

"You look ten."

"Arigatou!"

Inuyasha's stomach growled.

"Do you want me to get you some food?"

Inuyasha nodded.

She walked over to a pot over a fire and took off the lid. She began to sing a wordless song.

Inuyasha was stunned at how beautiful her voice was.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with a bowl of soup. Inuyasha slurped it down. That's when the ocarina fell out of his pocket.

"Ooohhh, pretty ocarina! Can I see it?" She didn't wait for his answer, she simply picked it up. She immediately lifted it to her lips and began to play.

Inuyasha was surprised twice more. First, she was the apparent owner of the ocarina, second, she played as well as she sang!

* * *

That night, Inuyasha woke to the sound of a building catching fire. He bolted up, the pain in his chest all but gone. Kagome was still sleeping on the other side of the room, ocarina clutched to her bosom. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped out of a window.

Once outside, he saw what was going on. There were a bunch of youkai attacking the ranch! Inuyasha didn't quite know how, but he knew it was his fault. He ran to the nearest town to get help.

_Kakariko village, eh? Good a place as any._ He ran to the guard at the front gate. "The ranch just outside of town is being attacked!"

The guard's eyes widened. He used a lamp to signal a man in a watchtower. The man signaled back. The guard looked at Inuyasha and shook his head. "It's all ashes, now."

Kagome chose this time to wake up. "What's going on? Where am I?" she yawned. She looked up at Inuyasha. "What's going on, koinu?"

"Kagome...youkai attacked the ranch..."

Kagome's eyes widened. "We need to help otou-san and Hojo!"

"It's...gone, Kagome..." his voice was choking up. Those people had helped him when he was hurt, hell, Kagome's dad had saved his life, and this was how he thanked them. Bringing youkai down on her ranch.

Kagome began to cry. "Gone? B-but they can't be gone! They can't! They're the only family I have left!"

Inuyasha held Kagome closer to his chest. She cried into his haori. A fleeting thought crossed Inuyasha's mind.

_Hey, maybe the flea died..._

Myoga was more annoying than he was helpful, so he wouldn't mind if he was.

Inuyasha felt rustling in his hair and dismissed the thought.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome."

She looked up at him. "You didn't (hiccup) do anything!"

"Those youkai were after me, I just know it!"

The guard decided that these kids needed a place to stay the night. He offered to let them stay at his house.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't need to sleep right now, and Kagome can sleep on my back. We'll just be passing through."

"Do you have a bow and a quiver of arrows I can have?" asked Kagome. "That way I could defend myself."

"Yeah, sure. Come with me to the shop, I'm sure they have some your size."

The guard led them to the shop. Kagome had cried herself to sleep in Inuyasha's shirt. He took the items, thanked the guard, and made his way up Death Mountain.

* * *

When Inuyasha reached the top, he came into a small village. He smelled rocks and fire.

"Gorons."

Kagome had woken up on the way there, so she was admiring the city. They walked around for a while before overhearing a conversation.

"We need to get the dodongo's cavern open again!"

"But how? We can't destroy the rock!"

Inuyasha piped into the conversation. "I can do it."

The gorons looked at him. "An Inu hanyou...maybe you can, kid."

"I will, if you guys will look after Kagome while I'm gone."

"Hey! I wanna come to!"

"Baka! You don't know what's in there!"

"Strength in numbers!"

"The boy is right, young girl. There are fire breathing monsters and many other things in there."

"I can defend myself!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome, please. You took care of me, now I'll take care of you. And right now, I'm taking care of you by leaving you here, where it's safe. I promise I'll come back."

Kagome looked at him for a while before hugging him. "Don't die, Inuyasha. Please don't die."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Inuyasha entered the cave. The rock had been simple enough, he just had to smash at it a few times. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was that there was a giant head with a door in it's mouth on the far wall. He was able to pry the mouth open enough that he could get through. When he went through the door, he saw a switch and a large block. Immediately grasping what needed to be done, he dropped the block on the switch, opening the portcullis that prevented access to the next room. He stepped in and fell through the hollow floor, gracefully landing below. He took note of the large pool of magma to his left. He heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw a giant lizard. The lizard attempted to eat him. It succeeded.

_No, god dammit! I promised Kagome I'd live!_

Inuyasha began swinging his claws around like a madman. When he ruptured the creatures stomach, a loud scream was heard, followed by a thump, signifying the death of the creature. Inuyasha poked his head out of the hole, noticing he had also destroyed the heart. He climbed out of the monster's mouth.

"Yuck."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of the leader of the gorons.

"How can I repay you? Name it, it's yours!"

"Well, I was sent on a quest by the Deku Tree...he said something about the 'Shikon no Tama', and-"

"Ah, I know. You need the next key to finding it! Well, here's the Goron's Ruby!"

The large goron, Dairuana, handed them a red stone. Inuyasha tucked this into his haori, by the emerald.

"Arigatou."

"You may wish to seek by the Zora River. I believe they have the last key."

"Arigatou once more. Good bye."

* * *

"Koinu!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Koinu! Promise me I can go with you next time!"

"No!"

"Please?" She pouted, giving him puppy eyes.

Inuyasha caved. "Fine. But you WILL be careful!"

"Yay! Thank you koinu!"

* * *

"Tell me again how we got here?"

"The big fishy ate us, silly."

Inuyasha sighed. "Another jellyfish."

Kagome shot it. She retrieved her arrow from the things carcass.

"See koinu? I told you I can defend myself!"

"You know, I'll let you come with me in the future whenever you want-unless you are physically unable-if you start calling me by my NAME. I don't call you 'wench' anymore."

"Okay, Inuyasha!"

They entered another section of the fish's stomach. There was a large green organic pillar in the corner of the room.

"Now that can't be healthy."

They made their way over to it (Inuyasha extremely annoyed because he couldn't kill the jellyfish without getting hurt) and Inuyasha cut it. They fell down the hole the pillar had made. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was alright.

"Come on."

They entered the next part of the fish to see a large...thing. It had jellyfish sticking to it's skin like armor and was connected to the fish by three large...tentacles. Kagome immediately shot the tentacles, severing them. The jellyfish came off of it to attack. Kagome shot them, while Inuyasha sliced at the parasite leeching off of the fish. It soon exploded. In its remains was the jewel. A sapphire.

Inuyasha took it and they suddenly appeared in the town surrounding the castle. They saw a temple and suddenly felt like they should go there. When they entered, there was an alter. The jewels flew out of Inuyasha's haori and onto the alter. Kagome began to play a song she didn't even know she knew. It opened a large door, revealing a rusty old sword in a pedestal. Inuyasha walked forward, Kagome following. Inuyasha grabbed the sword and pulled it out. There was a whistling sound and everything went black.

* * *

"Wake up, Inuyasha...Wake up..."

Inuyasha awoke to see an old man in orange robes. The man began to speak of how he was a prophesied hero, his soul was held in this temple for seven years, an evil man from the desert named Naraku stole the Shikon no Tama, and that Inuyasha and Kagome had to find several people and 'wake them up', so that they could defeat Naraku. He ended this whole speech by giving Inuyasha a medallion, which was tucked away into the good ol' haori.

Inuyasha was much older now. He stood at about 6', his hair was longer, and he had a sword strapped to his waist. When he removed it, it turned from a rusty old sword to a shining new, huge curved sword with a tuft of fur near the handle. Inuyasha didn't know how he knew, but the sword was called Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha woke up Kagome after the old man had disappeared. He briefed her and then pondered the curious feelings welling up inside of him.

Kagome was now a young woman, and she was very beautiful. He hair went down he her mid back, she had filled out MUCH more, she was about 5'6", and she had a new bow...with an empty quiver. Kagome quickly began trying things out, she had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was doing things. For instance, when she drew her bow back, an arrow would materialize. She had a feeling she'd be learning much more about her new abilities. She stole a glance at Inuyasha, wondering why she was compelled to kiss him. Before she realized what she was doing, their lips had met. Inuyasha found himself kissing back. As they parted, they both realized what this feeling was.

_Love..._

And so, they began an adventure, making out whenever they could. I won't go into details about how they 'woke up' the other five people and got similar medallions.

Because I'm lazy and damned proud of it!

(In Naraku's castle, the final battle)

"Come on Inuyasha, you can do it! Just hold him there, I can shoot him!"  
Kagome let off an arrow, but Naraku kicked Inuyasha off of him and dodged. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, making Naraku dodge again. Kagome was able to hit him with her arrow this time, and he was temporarily paralyzed. She snatched the Shikon no Tama off of his neck. It went from pitch black to a pure white as soon as she touched it. She quickly made a few wished.

"I wish Naraku was dead so he couldn't hurt anyone else, I wish that Inuyasha and I could go back to our normal time with all of our memories from this adventure, and I wish this jewel was gone so that no evil person could use it again!"

* * *

(Seven years back, then seven years forward again)

"Kagome...Will you be my mate?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She tackled her hanyou and began smothering him with kisses.

One thing led to another and these two became one under the moon that night. The moon had gone into a strange crescent, giving it the appearance of a winking eye. As if it knew what had happened and was laughing, or, or, or something.

The next morning, Kagome woke as an Inu hanyou. She was overjoyed and pulled her hanyou into a passionate kiss the second he woke up.

* * *

**I'm not exactly happy with this. About halfway through, I realized I didn't want to do the whole thing like I had originally planned. But I had spent an hour and a half working on this, so I just kinda threw an ending on there. Gomen! Review please! And please, in that review tell me where to find a good Japanese/English dictionary! Just tell me where I can find a link to it, or how to find it, because remember, links don't show up on this!**


	7. My Way or the Highway

**I am happy. As an early b-day present from my dad (he accidentally told me), I got the book American Heroes. It was written by Oliver North, and edited by Chuck Holton (who, if I may add, I have played paintball with!). The special thing about it? It's signed by both of them, with Oliver North wishing me a happy b-day! Yay! I own nothing!**

**On a note about this chapter, the lyrics to the song 'My Way or the Highway' by Relient K have been slightly edited by me. I do not claim to own the edited version, that's just creativity.**

**B-day countdown: 7 days!**

* * *

"Letsee, do I have everything?" Kagome rummaged through her backpack as a final check on her supplies. "Oh! I almost forget Inuyasha's ramen! He wouldn't have been happy about that."

Finally having everything she needed, she jumped through the well.

Upon climbing out, Inuyasha wasn't there.

_Wonder where he is?_

She began to walk to the village. On her way there, she heard the last voice she wanted to hear then.

Kikyou.

"So Inuyasha, are you ready to come to Hell with me?"

"No."

Kikyou sighed. "Very well. I will be waiting." She approached Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. Inuyasha returned her embrace. (I loathe this scene...)

Kagome began to get the nagging feeling that she forgot something. She figured that she was just trying to figure out a reason to go back to her time and not see this, but she didn't argue. She ran back to the well, dropped the backpack, and jumped in.

When she walked into her house, she was in tears. She knew why, she loved Inuyasha. But it hurt her to know that she would never choose her. She sat down on the couch in the living room and let the tears flow. At that moment a new song started on the radio.

"_Should I start this song off with a question?_

_Or should I say what's on my mind?_

_Add a cello here to add a sad impression,_

_Cause I'm not looking forward to leaving my friends all behind!_

_I didn't vote (though I'm not proud), cause I'm Japanese, and I'm not allowed._

_Give it a go or throw in the towel,_

_Stand all alone or swim through the crowd._

_No one around to help you decide,_

_It's time to make up your mind._

_It's time to make up your mind._

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell."_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

That part caught Kagome's attention. _That sounds like Inuyasha's situation!_

_Decisions we make, life's an election._

_Precision we take, seeking direction._

_But there's so many lies._

_Unsure where we can look._

_But we've got a guide, a really thick dumb monk._

"This is getting creepy..."

_No one around to help you decide,_

_It's time to make up your mind._

_It's time to make up your mind._

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_By the wayside we fell,_

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_It's your decision, choose it well._

_She said, "It's my way or the highway to hell!"_

_Which hand holds your soul?_

_Do you want to guess one?_

_If it scares you to death, may that be your lesson._

_It's your decision, make it the best one._

_And should I end this song off with a question?"_

Kagome was scared, needless to say, at how much that resembled Inuyasha's situation. Hell, it practically said Miroku's name!

Kagome decided she would go out to get the mail. After she had brought it in, she began to sort through it. One that caught her attention was one that had 'Kagome do not open this' scrawled on the front in red pen. She opened it anyway.

'Kagome I told you not to open this.'

_Am I really that predictable?_

She unfolded one of the letter's flaps.

'Fine, just don't open anymore. This is a letter from me, Inuyasha, from this time period. I need you to give this to your Inuyasha. And yes, that was me on the radio. Now go give this to me!'

Kagome was slightly startled, but ran out to the well with the letter in hand.

* * *

Kagome handed Inuyasha the letter and walked away. Needless to say, he was confused. Deciding to open it, he was slightly shocked at what he saw.

'Hey me!

Yeah, I'm you. From Kagome's time period. I wrote this to tell you something really important. I didn't tell Kagome how I felt about her fast enough. Don't deny it, we love her. Not Kikyou. By the time I did tell her, she had married that 'Hobo' guy. I have been able to figure out that at this point, Kagome did feel the same. So, you can reread this two more times if you must. But then you need to go to Kagome's living room and listen to the radio. Yes, that will be me singing. Listen to it, then talk to Kagome.

Sincerely, you.'

Inuyasha reread the letter once, then did what he was told.

* * *

Inuyasha was shocked by the song. He had to thank himself, that did fully bring his feelings for Kagome out in the light. So he went upstairs to talk to her, like the letter said.

He knocked on her door.

"Come in."

He walked in and saw Kagome.

"Oh...hey."

Inuyasha didn't reply verbally. Instead, he walked up to her, swept her into his arms, and brought her lips to his, enjoying her sweet taste.

After the kiss, Kagome looked thoroughly shocked. "I-Inuyasha-a...INUYASHA!" She brought his lips down in a passionate kiss of joy.

* * *

**That wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I'm still happy with it. For my b-day presents from you guys, I want reviews!**


	8. To Defy Destiny

**Tomorrow (May 16) at 10:14 P.M. (Atlantic Coast time zone), I'd like everyone to say "Happy birthday Morning's Child!" It would make me really happy! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**The beginning of this chapter is a little dark, you'll see why. It isn't angst, just...tragedy.**

* * *

"Finally...It's finally over..." panted Inuyasha as he braced himself with the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome nodded breathlessly. Now all that was left was to bury the fallen (leaving Naraku to rot), put the jewel together, and make the wish.

She began to cry. Inuyasha hobbled over and put a comforting arm around her. "I know, Kagome. It's hard, no, it's impossible to believe. That we're the only ones left. But they all died for a cause they believed in. They died saving the world-theirs and yours-from the clutches of Naraku. Sango, even after she was impaled, she kept on fighting. She hurled Hiraikotsu and killed Kagura and Kanna. Miroku, I think he knew that he wouldn't make it out. Throughout the battle he sucked up Naraku's demons and bugs alike. Kouga, hell, I'll admit it, the wolf saved my life. Kikyou saved yours. Kirara, she took the hit for Shippo. And even Shippo. No one would be alive if it wasn't for the little guy distracting Naraku. So don't beat yourself up. Grieve for them, bury them, always remember them, but don't make life not worth living. That would be spitting in their faces."

Kagome sniffed. She looked up at Inuyasha, amazed at the depth of his words. "Inuyasha...Arigatou." She reached up and softly pressed her lips against his. He was shocked at that, speechless. "Ai Shiteru, Inuyasha. Ai Shiteru."

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome with loving eyes. "Ai Shiteru, Kagome. Always." He looked at the bodies of their fallen friends. "Come on. They deserve to be buried."

Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

Kagome placed a single rose on each of her friend's graves. She used her miko powers to make it so the rose would never move and never die. She looked at them one final time.

_Miroku. Lecherous monk, friend, possible lover of Sango. Put his life up to help his friends._

_Sango. Youkai Slayer, friend, possible lover of Miroku. Fought to the end, bravely._

_Shippo. Adopted son, friend, runt. Saved both of our lives, and we are forever grateful._

_Kouga. Wimpy Wolf. Not much else to say. _(at that point, Kagome had smacked Inuyasha) _Saved my life._

_Kikyou. Former lover, unexpected ally. Saved my koishii, and I am forever grateful to her._

_Kirara, loyal pet. Gave her life to save the runt._

"I'll always remember you all..."

She walked to Inuyasha. "I'm ready to leave now."

He put an arm around her waist. "Alright. Come on. We need to get back to Kaede's, before we get caught by a youkai."

They walked slowly, for lack of strength. As they walked, the surroundings became more forested. Kagome cast a final glance at the grove of sakura trees they had buried their friends in.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

"What happened? Where are the others?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

Kaede's eye saddened. "I'm very sorry. Alas, they lived good lives. We will all miss them."

"I...I need to go to a hot spring."

Inuyasha nodded and helped her out, as neither had the strength to do much.

When they arrived, Inuyasha slowly climbed into a tree, to keep watch. Kagome climbed into the spring and began to soak.

About ten minutes later, Kagome began to cry. "Oh, I miss them so much!"

Inuyasha, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion from the fight and walk back, heard her distress. Against his better judgement, he scampered out of the tree and went to her.

"It's alright, Kagome. Shhh, I'm here, love."

Soon she quieted back down. When he made back for the tree, she grabbed his leg.

"Please...stay. Get in, if you want. Just...stay, at least..."

Inuyasha's eyes softened for this hurt girl. She had been forced to grow up early, and that had been driven home when all her friends had fallen. She was only 18, yet she had gone through more than any human should have to in a lifetime. He stripped and jumped in. Kagome migrated over to where he was and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha blushed and set her on his lap out of instinct. Her face was immediately a fiery red.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to...ah...it was an instinctive thing, and-"

"I know. I don't mind."

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He felt her hand move onto his chest. "What-" The next thing he knew, the rosary was lifted off of his neck.

"We don't need that anymore. I never want to use it again."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Arigatou."

* * *

Kagome looked at the jewel. All she had to do was put it together. Inuyasha was off sleeping, catching up on his rest. When she put the two halves together, there was a bright light. Midoriko appeared before her.

"Good job, Kagome. You have completed the Shikon no Tama. All you need to do now is go through the well, and you won't have to bear this pain anymore."

"What? No! I'll never forget them!"

"It is your destiny, Kagome."

"No! I won't leave! I won't forget!"

"Kagome, it is impossible to defy destiny. Do not endanger yourself by trying!"

"No! I CAN go against destiny and I WILL!"

"No, it is impossible."

"Watch me do it, then! I wish I could be with Inuyasha forever!"

There was another bright light, and the Shikon no Tama was gone. So was Midoriko.

Kagome was aware of something different about her. And about her surroundings. She gasped.

_Does this mean what I think it means? _She touched the top of her head.

Dog ears. "I'm a hanyou...like Inuyasha...I need to go tell him, he'll be overjoyed!"

She ran to the Goshinbaku. "Inuyasha!"

He immediately jumped down. "What? What ha- who are you?"

"It's me, Kagome!"

"How?"

"I wished on the Shikon no Tama that I could be with you forever, and I became a hanyou!"

Inuyasha broke into a grin, taking in this vision of beauty incarnate. Flowing ebony hair, Amber eyes with a tinge of brown around the pupil, black dog ears, (next mentioned in honor of Miroku) A larger bust... All in all...

"You're a goddess, Kagome..." he breathed.

Kagome engaged him in a kiss of passion. That led to more and come the next morning, two mates lay nestled in Goshinbaku's roots.

* * *

**Sorry for this one being short, but it's quarter after midnight. I'm posting and then getting some well earned sleep.**


	9. What did you just say?

**This chapter was mostly designed for an experimental battle scene, with some fluff for our favorite couple near the end. I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were traveling through the forest. Miroku and Sango had been injured in a battle with one of Naraku's puppets and Kagura, so they couldn't come. Shippo had been forbidden to go, as Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to look after him well if they found a more powerful demon.

Which was _almost_ exactly what they found.

A man in all black and gray plunged down from the canopy of the forest. When he hit the ground, Inuyasha instinctively threw himself in front of Kagome.

The man wore a sleeveless gray leather shirt, gray pants, black leather boots and gloves, a black headband, and a black piece of cloth that covered from his nose down and proceeded to the collar of his shirt. On top of his arms, he had black bracers that extended from the backs of his hands to his elbow. His muscles were bulging, both leg and arm. The final detail was the katana he had strapped to his back.

The man looked up. "Hanyou, Inutaisho Inuyasha. Wielder of the Tetsusaiga, and all around idiot. Am I correct?"

Inuyasha snarled. "All except the last part, bastard. Who are you and what do you want?"

The man chuckled. "Shinrai, member of the Order of Light. Here to kick your sorry half-breed ass from here to Hell, where you belong. You ready to lose?"

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga.

Denied.

"Damn, I forgot you were a human." Inuyasha sheathed the blade and flexed his claws.

Shinrai chuckled and stood all the way up, instead of remaining in his crouching position.

Kagome stood by, knowing she would be useless in this fight. She couldn't purify him because he was human, and she couldn't just shoot arrows, because this was going to be a high-speed battle.

Shinrai's hands were coated in a bright yellow light. Inuyasha charged, and then was forced to stop. The light was now encircling him and preventing him from moving.

"Oh, big bad Inuyasha, being taken down by a _human._ Makes me feel special." Shinrai's hand crackled as electricity jumped from finger to finger. He then threw his hand out, and the lightning arced from his hand to Inuyasha, horribly shocking him. The light faded, and Inuyasha fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Damn...that hurt!" Inuyasha had trouble standing back up as the aftershock of the lighting had his muscles in spontaneous spasms.

"It had better hurt, otherwise I'd know I wasn't doing my job right!" Shinrai pulled out his katana and charged Inuyasha.

Big mistake.

Inuyasha jumped and planted a foot down on Shinrai's head. He then used it as a springboard to propel himself upward. Bouncing off a tree, Inuyasha came spinning back. "Sankon Tessou!"

With ungodly speed, Shinrai jumped out of the way of Inuyasha's attack. Jumping at him with a battle cry, Shinrai slashed. His aim was dead on, nailing the slice in his haori where his white undershirt and drawing blood. Smirking triumphantly, he did a backflip away from Inuyasha's retaliation strike. All of a sudden, Shinrai appeared behind him. Spinning around, Inuyasha was able to snap the katana in half. Shinrai narrowed his eyes, giving Inuyasha a death glare. Tossing the broken katana aside, Shinrai put up his fists. Inuyasha slashed at him with his claws, only to be blocked by the bracers. A fist connected solidly with Inuyasha's face, and he was thrown back.

Sweat was appearing on Shinrai's brow, mask, and arms as he was visibly tiring from blocking the hanyou's many blows. Inuyasha swung his leg out and tripped Shinrai's feet out from under him as he prepared to strike. Caught off guard by this, Shinrai toppled to the ground. Inuyasha was about to claw his heart out when Shinrai dove in between his legs, pinned his arms behind his back, and threw both himself and Inuyasha to the ground. Shinrai drew a concealed dagger out from under his armor with his teeth, and then plunged the poisoned blade into Inuyasha's other shoulder. Inuyasha immediately recognized the effects of a demon paralysis poison. Shinrai got up and walked to Kagome, who was cowering back with fear.

Inuyasha struggled to speak but his mouth wouldn't move. _Kagome! _he wanted to shout, _run! _

Kagome was rendered immobile by fear.

Shinrai stopped in front of her, dagger back in it's place. He held out a hand. "Give me the jewel shards. They must be protected from demons in our monastery."

"M-monastery? You're no monk, bastard!"

"True. I am one of the warriors. Now, hand over the jewel shards. I do not wish to harm a human."

"N-no! We got these, they're ours! You can't have them!"

Shinrai sighed. Then he whipped the dagger back out and slashed across her stomach. While shee was temporarily stunned from the sudden pain, he snatched the jewel shards.

Inuyasha's rage broke the paralysis. "KAGOME! YOU HURT HER, YOU MOTHER F—ING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He jumped forward. "Blades of Blood! Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha severed both of Shinrai's arms with the two attacks. He the proceeded too pummel Shinrai to death. Tossing the bloodied corpse aside, her ran to Kagome. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

"I-Inuyasha...a...a..." She promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

Kagome awoke with bandages around her stomach, with Kaede staring over her.

"Finally, ye awaken. Inuyasha has been rather impatient for you to get up."

"Isn't he always..." she grumbled, getting up. Kaede left the hut as Inuyasha came in.

"Keh! Finally! It's about time you woke up, wench!" After that, in a much lower voice, he added, "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded. "The jewel shards...?"

In his same low voice, he growled at her. "Dammit, wench, your life first, jewel shards second!"

Kagome blinked._ Has he ever said that before? _

"Right...gomen."

Inuyasha lowered his head. "Kagome...gomen."

"huh?"

"I let my guard down in the fight...he hurt you."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, really. There's nothing you could have done about it."

"Kagome, if I had-"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"I will take no more of this 'it's my fault your hurt' shit. I want you to get it through your thick skull that things like this happen and so long as you're alright in the end, there's one more thing you need to understand. I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. If. I'm. Injured. It's alright. Got that?"

At that moment, with that bit of feistiness, with her not caring that she got hurt, so long as he was alright, he was both marveled at the stupidity of her statement...

and overcome by the knowledge that he suddenly wanted her bent under him, moaning his name.

He nodded his head dumbly.

Kagome got up and put her shirt on. "I'm going back to my time. Apparently the hunt is going to be called off for a while, so I want to visit my family." She bolted out of the hut, knowing he would chase her.

"Wait, what? What did you say? Get back here!"

Kagome was almost over the well when he grabbed her. "You aren't going anywhere, wench!"

Kagome's fuse was about to blow. Wait, there it goes. "Why do you feel the need to govern my life Inuyasha? Why can't you understand that I have a life on the OTHER side of the well too? Why can't you get it through your head that I'm NOT a hanyou, just a 'pathetic human', and need time off, especially when I'm injured? WHY, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hid his eyes under his bangs, not wanting to see thee look of utter disgust that he knew would pass across her face. "Because, Kagome...I love you."

"Huh? What?"

"I...I miss you when you're gone, Kagome. I don't like it when you leave. When you do, I just...I don't know."

"B-but...why not just come with me? Forget that, why would you love ME in the first place?"

"Because, I don't like the smells in your time. They cover your scent up, that beautiful smell I can never get enough of." Sure enough, just then he was burying his face in her hair, inhaling through his nose. "And how could I not? You're...perfect. Everything I'm not."

Kagome was about to cry. "Don't say that, Inuyasha...I can't do anything right...all I'm good for is shard detecting..."

"No, you're good at archery, talking to people...making me happy..."

Kagome was being overwhelmed by the amount of emotion he was showing. "Inuyasha..." She threw her arms around his neck, bursting into tears. "I love you, Inuyasha!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kagome?"

"H-hai?"

"Can I...t-taste you?"

"Huh? What did you just say?"

somewhere in the back of his mind, Inuyasha was aware that he had said that a few moments earlier. "I just want...to taste your skin..."

"Uh...okay?"

Inuyasha put his chin on her shoulder and licked behind her ear. She shivered from the sensation it gave her.

"You taste...almost as good as you smell."

He pulled back off of her, only to be pulled back in by his forelocks into a searingly passionate kiss.

* * *

**GOMEN! I know I haven't updated in a while! (in fact, I'm almost positive I forgot to update a fic last week) Anyways, review!**


	10. Moonlit

**Wow, been a while, ne? I don't own Inuyasha or Warcraft!**

* * *

"Inuyasha, can we stop? My legs are killing me!" whined Miroku.

"Stop whining!" Inuyasha barked back.

"Inuyasha, please. Our legs are sore and we are hungry," pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. "Ugh, fine!" He jumped into a tree to brood.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha."

He grunted an incomprehensible (BIG WORD! RUN!) response.

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku set up camp, with Shippo valiantly trying to help, but failing. They ate, Inuyasha coming down to retrieve some ramen. After he had eaten, err, inhaled, rather, his ramen, he went back to his tree.

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for Kagome. She couldn't sleep for a reason she could not understand. She decided to take a walk. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she walked into the forest. She admired the life of the night as she walked by. She entered a clearing filled with beautiful star blossoms, flowers that bloomed at night. She sat down, leaning against the trunk of a sakura tree. For awhile, Kagome stargazed, trying to pick out the different constellations. She saw Orion, Pegasus, Scorpio, the Big-

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kagome jumped up and spun around, bow at the ready with an arrow nocked, and saw a wolf youkai sitting in the tree she had been leaning against. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't really matter, as after tonight I think we will not see each other again."

"How would you know?" she asked, not releasing the bow.

"At night, I see things. Written in the stars, always shifting, yet always the same. There," he said, pointing to a particular section, "that cluster right there does not change in my sight, and it says we will not meet again. But then it also says something about five hundred years and teaching... but I don't know what to make of that. You can lower the bow, you know. I'm just here to see what I can about tomorrow's battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, tomorrow my pack goes to war. Against a pride of lion youkai, come from elsewhere to take our land. But then, I also see something for you."

"Really?" Kagome decided that the wolf would not harm her, and lowered her bow.

"Yes, tonight...tonight you must go north, to a lake. There, you will meet someone. Someone special to you, if I read this correctly. If you go, something else may happen, good or bad, or both, I cannot tell. But, should you not go, you avoid this 'something else', yet your life will be cast into sorrow by a friend's decision."

"A friend's decision?"

"I see clay, death, and hell, but I do not know what they could possibly mean together."

Kagome had a good idea of what that meant. _Kikyou..._

"Do you see anything else?" Kagome asked, leaning against the tree again.

"Hmmmm... the stars say that if you go to the lake, tonight will be the first of many. Also, a death of a friend is in your future...no, wait, that isn't friend...what is that? It looks like friend, but I've never seen anything like it."

"What could it mean?"

"It looks like a mixture of friend, enemy, and rival in combat... no, love...no, both. Yet, at the same time, it says Kagome."

Kagome gasped.

"But," he continued, "That will only happen to you if you do not go tonight, Kagome of...Toh-kee-oh? Never heard of that place."

"If...if I go, and meet this person...what will happen?"

"Ah...I see...Hmmm. That one is blurry, I can't tell. All I can make out is 'm' and 'e', but they are at opposite ends of the word."

"Oh..."

"You must be going soon, if you wish to meet this person, this... this man. Yes, it does say man..."

"Will you live?"

"Nani?"

"Your battle, your war. Will you live?"

"I see...There is a large chance that I will die. Yet, for my fate if I do not die, I make out 'leader'. Hmm. Well, you must go now. As for me, I still need more. Strategies, which men to take...I don't foresee sleep tonight," he joked.

Kagome giggled and looked at the stars. She saw a brief phrase form. "Then good bye, Kashioka of the Yashimoto pack."

Kashioka chuckled. "Keep in practice, that talent will be beneficial one day."

* * *

Kagome had headed north, as she was told to. She was busy wondering if she would ever get to her destination when she stumbled into a clearing with a lake and waterfall. She looked around, but saw no one. She was compelled to take a swim. Having not brought her swimsuit, she stripped down and dove in. Kagome swam around for a while, and then decided to get out. Before she could redress, she heard someone enter the clearing. She spun around and saw a man.

A man with dog ears.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. Neither moved, and the world seemed to stop around them.

(Inuyasha POV)

In front of me was a beautiful woman, nay, a GODDESS. She had obviously just take a swim, for the water rolled down her perfect body in streams. Her hair was wet and clung to her shoulders, and her expression was one of shock. Never before had I noticed how alluring her scent was, how long and smooth her legs were, how deep her eyes were, how wavy her hair was, (and no matter how Miroku-like this may sound) how large her breasts were, and how perfect she was overall.

And now I ask myself. How did I never notice?

Several realizations come to me as we stare at each other. First, I was a fool to chase Kikyou when I had someone even more wonderful in front of me. Second, how stupid I was to want to become a youkai, while this beauty from heaven above obviously liked, even loved, me more as a hanyou. And third, this beauty was MINE.

(General POV)

Inuyasha crossed the clearing in three bold, bounding steps to draw Kagome into his arms and put his lips to hers in a warm and loving kiss. This broke Kagome out of her stupor and she kissed back with slightly parted lips. Inuyasha saw this as an invitation and and quickly swung the kiss from warm and loving to fiery and passionate. As their tongues explored each others mouths, Kagome had a devious idea. She slid her hand down Inuyasha's arm until she was grasping the back of his hand. She then lifted said hand and placed it on her breast, then forced Inuyasha into giving a light squeeze.

That made Inuyasha freeze. He was stunned by how good it felt. Kagome drew back and giggled at his wide-eyed and slack-jawed expression. She had to admit, it did feel kind of good. She then wiggled out of his grasp, stunning him further, and maneuvered behind him.

"I think this doggy needs a bath!" she said as she pushed him into the lake, clothes and all.

The contact with the cold water brought Inuyasha back to the real world, aware of his sopping wet condition and Kagome's laughter coming from shore. Inuyasha decided to have revenge. He jumped to the shore, grabbed Kagome, making her squeal with surprise, and jumped back into the lake. They surfaced, Kagome laughing the laugh that made Inuyasha not be able to help but laugh. So, as they both laughed, Kagome dunked Inuyasha. Inuyasha, as he came back up, grabbed Kagome and threw her to the other side of the lake, making her laugh harder. They both swam out to shore and lay in each others embrace, chuckling and giggling. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped laughing.

"Someone's here."

They turned and saw a row of lavender-skinned women aiming bows at them. There was one on a large white tiger behind them.

"You desecrate our sacred grove," said the one on the tiger. "Prepare to be moonstruck!" Her tiger roared in agreement. Inuyasha covered his face with his hands and covered Kagome's body with his own. His eyes glazed red, and his fangs and claws elongated. His inner youkai was screaming, 'Mate threatened! Protect mate!' Inuyasha leapt off of Kagome and decimated the foot-archers with his Sankon Tesso. The one on the tiger wasn't even fazed. She shot a flaming arrow at Inuyasha, but it had no effect because of his fire rat haori. He jumped at her, but her tiger batted him away, drawing blood. Inuyasha smirked. "Hijin Kesso!" The blades of blood killed the tiger and severely wounded the woman on it. But then the woman was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared.

Inuyasha turned around and walked to Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and hoisted her on her feet. He sniffed her, checking for wounds, and found none. His grip was a little tight though, so Kagome wiggled around, trying to loosen it up. This caught Inuyasha's attention, and he thought she was trying to get away.

"Mine!" he said.

Kagome stopped moving and blinked at him.

"Mine!"

She leaned her head forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yours."

Inuyasha seemed content with this answer and let Kagome go, also turning back into a hanyou.

He blinked. "Kagome, what happened?"

"You went youkai and killed the night elves."

"D-did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, but you certainly asserted that I was yours."

"Huh?"

Kagome imitated his deep voice. "Mine! Mine!"

Inuyasha blinked, and then laughed. "But, you are mine."

She kissed him before laying her head in his shoulder. "I know."

* * *

(Super awesome bonus three years later epilogue thingy that kinda sucks)

Kagome took her hanyou-turned-human-for-a-night mate out to a park in her time. They sat down by a sakura tree and stared at the stars, picking out constellations.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

They spun around to see a man sitting in a tree they were leaning against.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey Mr. Yashi..." realization dawned on her, "moto..."

Kashioka smiled. "So, is this Inuyasha, son of InuTaisho, that you met at the lake five hundred years ago?"

Kagome nodded dumbly at her former Astronomy teacher.

* * *

**Well, here's another one. What did you guys think of Kashioka showing up at the end? I thought astronomy would be good for him. Review please!**


	11. It Was All Worth It

**I don't like writing short one shots, but this was impossible to expand much, and too awesome too let pass. I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky. The forest was still; nothing moved. It was not, however, silent. Wolves were howling, crickets were chirping, when all of a sudden...

"Move ya damned bear, I don't have time for this!"

The carcass of a bear crashed through the brush, followed by a hanyou. In his right hand he held not a sword, but a leather bag. He held it close to his chest, protectively. He had gone a long way to get it, and he had to hurry back. He only had six hours, and it was a ten hour trip. Something had come up, and it caused a delay in the process of achieving the item that he now so carefully, yet at the same time strongly, to his chest.

Inuyasha raced through the forest, not slowing to maneuver around a herd of deer, instead jumping clear over it. The deer scattered, and a stupid one made the mistake of getting in Inuyasha's way again. He sliced through it, still not slowing in his rush back to the village.

A snake demon moved in front of Inuyasha, making him stop. He had to fight this one. Luckily, he knew just where to strike to prevent venom from gushing out, and maybe into him. He whipped out the Tetsusaiga while juggling the bag over to his left hand and struck right where he knew the snake's venom glands to be. It howled in pain, and lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still in the air, however, and had no way to dodge. One of it's fangs missed, as he was able to twist his body enough to dodge one, but the other sank into his left shoulder. Inuyasha roared in rage, and sliced the serpent's head off. He removed the fang from his shoulder, and stopped before he threw it away. The fang was sturdy, and this particular breed of snake he knew to not have poison, yet deadly corrosive acid for venom. He carefully extracted the little venom it had left and placed it into the now hollow tooth, corking it with another piece of tooth, for the teeth where immune to the corrosion.

Inuyasha again set out, with the tooth in his belt. The reason he kept the tooth was so he could have Totosai make a dagger out of it later, for Kagome. The acid would help it cut through things, and it would definitely increase Kagome's ability to defend herself. Inuyasha moved out, faster than before. He had wasted precious time, and he needed to hurry. He prayed that this would be one day out of many, when he would be waiting longer than he was told he would have to, so as to have more time. A small whirlwind moved up beside him, and then passed him. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome wasn't here to save the wolf this time. Inuyasha put all of his strength into the jump he made, and true to his expectations, he landed on Kouga. Kouga stumbled and fell under Inuyasha's unexpected weight.

"You are lucky I'm in a hurry, wolf. Otherwise I'd kill you. But instead, I'll just do this." Inuyasha used his claws to dig the shards out of Kouga's legs. After he did, he continued his journey.

* * *

Inuyasha was making record time, and was an hour away from the village. He was already two hours late, but he hoped he made it in time. As he entered a clearing, he saw the last person he wanted to see right then.

"Move, Sesshoumaru!"

"No one commands this Sesshoumaru," he replied cooly, drawing his blade.

"SESSHOUMARU, DAMMIT! MOVE!" Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga. "I do NOT have time for this!" Inuyasha leapt forward and Sesshoumaru cooly moved to block, but Inuyasha brought his blade down, and then around, so as to slice his legs off. Sesshoumaru jumped up to dodge, but Inuyasha moved his sword up once more to cut off his half-brother's hand. He succeeded and continued on his way, leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru behind. (Fluffy showing emotion? AND being beaten so easily? Whatever Inuyasha is doing MUST be important...)

Inuyasha jumped into a tree as the well came into view. He jumped down next to the well just as it turned blue with the light that signaled Kagome's arrival. Inuyasha sighed with relief.

He had made it, and the bag and it's content were safe.

Kagome climbed out of the well, only to see an extremely beaten up Inuyasha. He had cuts all over him, two jewel shards in his right pocket, still coated in Kouga's blood, and a hole in his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! What happened? You look like you just went to Hell and back!"

Inuyasha grinned, and hoisted Kagome the rest of the way out before enveloping her in a hug. "But it was all worth it to be here when you got out."

Kagome returned the embrace, warmly saying "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled away, and handed Kagome the bag he was carrying. "For you."

Kagome opened it and pulled out a silver necklace, inlaid with sapphires, emralds, rubies, any stone you could imagine.

The one that caught Kagome's attention the most was the moonstone that hung at the bottom. Moonstones where incredibly valuable, and at night, the shone brighter than diamonds. They were by far the most valuable stones in existance.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed. "It's...beautiful...thank you!"

"Look at the back."

Kagome turned it around, and, right behind where the moonstone was, were the words, 'For someone who's beauty far outshines this'.

Kagome was coming close to tears. "Inuyasha..." she said under her breath. "Inuyasha, I love it!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Anything else you love here?" he asked.

"You, of course," she said before locking her lips with his.

After they separated, Kagome looked him over one more time. "So how did you get all these?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "All you need to know is that was the result, and that no matter what I encountered to get it to you, it was all worth it." With those words, he swept her off of her feet and carried her to the village.

* * *

**Short, I know, but good. Short and sweet actually fits the bill here XD Oh, made it extra fluffy for you, Imouto-chan! XD**


	12. The Miko, the Hanyou, and the Spartan

**Alright, here's another chapter. It's a little later than I hoped, but I was...preoccupied (read as: playing video games) Sorry I couldn't use your idea, Imouto-chan. To make up for it, you get this chapter dedicated to you and a moment of fluff with Kish. I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

The sounds of a battle rang through the forest, along with curses spoken in a tongue foreign to Japan. Kagome and Inuyasha were both rushing to the scene, hoping to save the poor soul who was unfortunate enough to stumble upon a horde of youkai.

They were surprised, however, when they found the battlefield, to see a single man surrounded by the corpses of dozens of youkai.

"What the hell...?" said Inuyasha.

This man was wearing a bronze breastplate as well as a shield of the same. On his back was a bow and quiver of arrows, as well as a spear, and in his right hand a great blade that should, by all means, have taken two hands to hold. On his head rested a helmet of the same metal of his armor, but the thing that stuck out most to Kagome was the plume that ran down the middle.

"How did a Spartan get here...?"

The Spartan sheathed his sword in the chest of the final youkai and stepped back, seemingly looking for something.

_Good thing I took that Greek class in my freshman year... _thought Kagome.

She approached him and spoke in his tongue, "Hello."

The man spun around in a defensive stance. Kagome held her hands up to show she meant know harm.

"Welcome to Japan, Spartan."

"Japan? I have never heard of such a place! How do you speak Greek and how do you know what I am?"

Thoughts raced through Kagome's head as she tried to find a logic that would appease the Spartan.

"The Gods graced me with the knowledge of your people, the mighty warriors of Sparta. They told me that one would come here, and that I was to guide him."

"That still doesn't answer my question about Japan!" roared the man, looking slightly appeased at the answers he had been given.

"You know of China?"

"Yes, I know of China."

"If you go to the sea on the west, and then sail until you hit land, you will be in Japan." _Or America...speaking of which, isn't there no Spartans left in this time period?_

The Spartan sheathed his blade. "Very well. I am Tryphon. What is your name, and the name of your companion, vassal of Gods?"

"I am Kagome, and my companion is Inuyasha. Now, the Gods also said that to survive in this land, you must learn to speak our native tongue."

Tryphon exhaled loudly, but not in exasperation, as a sigh would be. "Very well."

"Let me speak to my companion first." Kagome turned around, an again spoke in Japanese. "Inuyasha, you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because, he is going to ask what your name means. Once I tell him, as I will have to, he will attempt to kill you."

"Keh! I can take him!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gestured to the bodies littering the clearing. "You might have trouble with him, and while you may kill him, you would be so seriously injured that you may die. I don't want you to die, Inuyasha. Please, leave."

Inuyasha was about to say no, but the pleading look on Kagome's face made his resolve crumble, like it always did. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha left the clearing. Kagome sat down and began to teach Tryphon Japanese. He paid rapt attention throughout the entire time. As expected, he asked what Inuyasha's name meant. Also as expected, he jumped up and unsheathed his sword, looking for 'the demon'. Kagome quickly explained that Inuyasha was good, and helped people more than he hurt them. Tryphon had seemed doubtful at first, but after a few stories and examples, he accepted that as fact.

At the close of the day, Tryphon knew enough to get by, and then some. He wouldn't go near the village, for reasons he kept to himself, and instead stripped himself of his armor, leaving him in only his pants, and fell asleep leaning on a tree.

* * *

Tryphon awoke to the sound of...passionate kissing? He opened his eyes and saw a neko-hanyou with black and white striped hair, cat ears, and a tail, kissing a man with pointy ears and green hair. He watched them as he got over the shock of this wake-up call. When he regained his senses, he put on an evil grin. He slipped his breastplate on as quietly as humanly possible (and he was really good, so it barely made a sound) and jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground with his sword drawn. The girls was startled and squealed softly while jumping. When she saw Tryphon, she began jumping up and down.

"Oo! Oo! Kishy-kun, doesn't he look like the guys onii-chan always hangs out with?"

'Kishy-kun' nodded, wondering why he was here.

"He smells like..." her eyes widened. "Onii-chan?"

Tryphon held a finger to his lips, letting her know she couldn't tell anyone. She nodded, and then pounced on him to give him a hug.

"Do you have cookies for me, or maybe even a ball of yarn? Or any sugar at all?"

Tryphon laughed. "No, I'm afraid not Mika-imouto-chan. I didn't expect to see you guys way back here. What are you even doing here?"

"We were time hopping, like-"

Tryphon held a finger over her lips. "We'll talk again after I'm done, and I almost am. One more day, and I'll get you all the sugar you need."

Mika's eyes widened and she smiled. Then she opened her mouth and bit her onii-chan's finger.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Mika removed her mouth. "That's for what you did to Kishy-kun!" (XD You know what I mean, Imouto-chan!)

Tryphon rung his hand out and looked disapprovingly to Mika. "He had it coming. Now I have to go do my job, could you please get off?"

Mika got off of Tryphon, allowing him to get up. "It's time I got going, otherwise my job will take longer! See you at dusk!"

Tryphon then grabbed the remnants of his things and ran off. Mika resumed making out with 'Kishy-kun'.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged Naraku's tentacle. Tetsusaiga was behind Naraku, and Inuyasha couldn't get to it. He growled as he dodged another tentacle.

"Not to tough without your sword, are you, little hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled. "Oh yeah? Well-"

"DUCK!" came a male voice.

Inuyasha obeyed. As soon as he did, a spear sailed into Naraku's chest. Naraku looked to who owned the voice, and saw Tryphon charging him with a sword and shield in hand. Naraku smirked and plunged his tentacle through Tryphon's chest. Inuyasha used this distraction to grab the Tetsusaiga and kill Naraku. As Naraku howled and thrashed in his death throes, everyone present ran to Tryphon, who's lifeblood was pouring out of him.

"Tryphon, why did you do that?" asked Kagome.

"Because," he coughed. "I'm just a man who lost his way home. He," Tryphon gestured to Inuyasha, "has a girl to look out for. You look after her now, got it?"

Inuyasha was blushing. "What? Kagome and I aren't like that!"

Tryphon chuckled. "I see different. You two, stop being so stubborn and admit it to each other. That is this man's dying wish." with that, Tryphon breathed his last.

The group watched the body, touched that he would do such a thing for people he barely knew. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Inuyasha, do you really...um..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Do you?"

Kagome nodded. There, to grant his final wish, the two embraced in both arms and lips.

* * *

Tryphon was buried that day. As the group left the grave, something was stirring. When no one but those who already knew around, a black ball the size of a human head rose from out of the grave. It went to a branch, beside Mika and her lover, and took the form of a panther youkai with ears resembling his imouto-chan's and two long, black tails.

"Yet another time I have died, and yet another world who's future I have saved. Those two will do many good things that they would never have been able to do before, now."

"Yup! I think you're right, onii-chan!" said Mika.

"Yeah, me too, 'onii-chan'." chuckled her lover.

The other grinned. "You aren't married to her yet, Kish. You still have to call me by my name. You still have to call me Seeker."

Seeker opened a portal to another time period, another world, to pair another two to save said world. As they stepped through the portal, they heard one thing.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Seeker sighed. This would be the hardest one yet.

* * *

**XD Curveball! Woah! Two updates in one night? Within an hour of each other? THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! REVIEW AND RUN!**


	13. Make Up Your Mind

**Hey there! This is the first of a few song-shots I plan to do using Jay Nash songs. BTW Jay Nash is a great musician, if you don't listen to his songs, then START! Lol. **

**I don't own Inuyasha or Make Up Your Mind. **

**000**

_Stalled out at a stop sign, only there 'cuz I'm over the line._

_Feeling bitter, my mouth is dry, I am tired._

**000**

Inuyasha groaned as his car ground to a stop, right in front of a stop sign. He twisted the key back and forth, but it would not start again.

He was driving in circles around the back roads. The only reason he was there was because he had let his instincts get the better of him. He and his girlfriend, Kagome, were watching a movie and he accidently changed the channel. A movie that was clearly NC-17 came on, and even though he immediately changed the channel back, it gave him a few ideas.

Shortly after, these ideas got him in trouble with her.

That put him to the present, stalled out on this back road. He yawned, his fangs peeking out of his mouth and then licked his dry lips.

**000**

_Runnin' from the truth gets told, sneakin' up now like care to a cold,_

_The voice in my head, it always knows me best._

**000**

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that, despite his instincts, he was telling himself to stop. His conscience would kick his ass for the rest of his life if he raped Kagome. She would, too.

**000**

"_Stop your messing around," she told me, "think I'm some kind of clown? Well, you're kidding yourself. Wrapped up in your own thing, baby, try it out on the road if you want, 'cuz you will if you don't,_

_Make up your mind now, honey! Do you even get me?" _

_Well I was wondering, I was stumbling hooo-ooo-oooome!_

**000**

Inuyasha grimly remembered the conversation afterwards. If Kagome yelling at him was a conversation.

"Stop messing around, Inuyasha! Sex isn't something you just do! I certainly love you enough, but I'm not ready! I won't be ready until we're married!"

He sighed again.

"Make up your mind, Inuyasha! Either you wait for me or you get out and drive around until you find some girl that will! Do you understand me, Inuyasha?!"

"I'm going home," he had said. "I'm going to stumble on home." Then he had just walked right out the door.

**000**

_Just like you, I get tired, of the games that we play. And even after the words you say, I know,_

_If I, I love chasing what's not there,_

_Crawlin' back in to the bed that we share,_

_I pull you close, whisper in your ear, "I am sorry…"_

**000**

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to just go back and apologize, but he couldn't for two reasons. The first is that Kagome would kick his ass if he showed his face around there again tonight…

And well, the second was his car. He kicked the stupid thing.

**000**

"_Stop your messing around," she told me, "think I'm some kind of clown? Well, you're kidding yourself. Wrapped up in your own thing, baby, try it out on the road if you want, 'cuz you will if you don't,_

_Make up your mind now, honey! Do you even get me?" _

_Well I was wondering, I was stumbling hooo-ooo-oooome!_

**000**

Inuyasha grabbed the keys out of the ignition and began to walk towards the main road, which was quite a distance away. He hated himself for what he almost did, and loved Kagome even more for stopping him. He didn't think he could ever not love her, no matter what. He was, and always would be, her hanyou, whether she liked it or not.

He hoped she did.

**000**

"_You'd better make up your mind now, honey! Do you even get me?"_

'_Cuz I was wondering, I was stumbling hoooo-ooooooo-oome now,_

'_cuz I was wondering, and I was stumbling, trying to get you and I, _

_I thought I was brought out here, Lord I knoo-oow…_

**000**

He saw a pair of headlights coming towards him, and he stepped aside. The car pulled up by him, and the window rolled down to reveal Kagome, in just a fuzzy robe and a set of pajamas under it.

"Inuyasha?"

He hung his head, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Inuyasha, look at me."

He looked up and saw her. He saw her face, usually bright, brought down by a worried frown. He saw her eyes, usually dancing, grave and worried.

"I called your house a few minutes ago, and your parents said you still weren't there… I was worried."

"I'm fine."

"Where's your car?"

"'Bout half a mile behind me. Stalled out, won't start."

"It's getting cold out, get in here. We'll get it tomorrow. It's locked, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She smiled. "C'mon, I want to see how that movie ends."

"But it was on TV, you can't…"

"Yay for Tivo! I paused it. Get in, you'll catch a cold."

Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was so forgiving. As he climbed in the passenger side, he looked at her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She clasped his hand and whispered back, "We all mess up. Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha looked out his window, up towards the stars…but they were blocked by a cloud.

The cloud looked like a heart with dog ears.

That had to be a good thing.

**000**

_I was wondering, well I was stumbling home…_

**000**

**All right! Some of these lyrics are probably off. Jay Nash isn't a very well known Artist, so I couldn't find any lyrics for it. Review please!**


	14. Saturday

**Sorry about the use of 000 in the last one, I was using Word. Which sucks. The horizontal lines aren't read. Well, here is the next song-shot. **

**I don't own Inuyasha or Saturday (the song by Jay Nash).**

* * *

_I'm dozing but, still not dreaming, of you dressed up in blue, your favorite shoes. _

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over in the too-comfortable hotel bed. He couldn't sleep in any bed but his own, but he just wanted to go to sleep. He growled, his eyelids wanting to droop but refusing to. One more day, just one more, and he was home, to his beautiful girlfriend Kagome.

* * *

_Day old coffee, but I'm not where I should be, _

_hope, that I lock the do-oor, put out all the lights._

* * *

He decided to leave. He wasn't getting any sleep here. He grabbed some coffee and chugged it down, wincing at the stale taste. He poured some more, and chugged that down too. He went to his car and started to drive, then remembering he forgot to grab his stuff.

* * *

_Winter rain, but it ain't the same, as the falling snow, way back home._

_Makes me remember when we met, but I'm asking myself, is it time to forget?_

* * *

A cold rain pattered on his windshield. He had been driving for six hours, and it was only 6:30 AM.

He had been debating with himself if he should just forget going to Kagome for a moment, and pull to a rest stop and sleep in the back seat. Deciding living was more important than getting home sooner, he did.

* * *

_Hope, that I lock the do-oor, put out all the lights...._

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to realizing he hadn't locked the doors. At least no one had tried it. He checked his cell phone, and it read 10:05. He felt good as new, even if he only had less than four hours of sleep. Hopping back into the driver's seat, he pulled onto the highway, his ears twitching in excitement, waiting for Kagome to rub them again.

* * *

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome,_

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome._

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and he was putting the petal to the metal. His golden-amber eyes shone with determination. It was 12:37 and he was almost home.

Home, with Kagome.

* * *

_Driving west, sun is in my eyes, _

_and I see a billboard, with your smile now,_

_I can't say, that I don't miss you,_

_I just hope, that I lock the do-oor, put out all the l-III-ghts!_

* * *

Inuyasha put his sunglasses on. Off to his right he saw a billboard with Kagome's whore of a sister, Kikyou, on it. The only thing remotely similar about them was the way Kagome smiled and the way Kikyou could fake-smile. It was very similar, which bugged Inuyasha. Seeing it made his heart ache, though, wanting to fly home. Inuyasha sped up.

* * *

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome,_

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome,_

_I'm coming home to you, if I never, leave you again,_

_Open your door for me, open your door! _

_If I never leave, you again,_

* * *

Inuyasha put it in park and snatched the keys, not bothering to waste precious time opening the door, instead going out the window. He dashed down the street towards his Kagome.

The clock read 4:23.

* * *

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome,_

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome,_

_I'm coming home to you, yeah, if I never ever leave ever, _

_Open your do-ooo-ooo-oor, I'm coming home to you, yeah!_

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome,_

_Saturdaaaa-aaaaa-aaaay I'm, coming hooooo-ooo-ooo-ome!_

* * *

He dashed in the door and grabbed his girl in a tight hug.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't reply, simply breathing in the scent of Kagome.

His Kagome.

He was home.

* * *

**This woulda come half an hour earlier, but I ran up to the chiropractor. yayness, I feelz much bettah! XD Review please!**


	15. Fighting for You

**This one shot was inspired by the game Puzzatales! By SpikeVallentine of Newgrounds, specifically the vampire one (which is really odd, because that was my favorite...and I hate vampires. Oh well.) Check out -ALL- of his stuff, because -ALL- of it is amazing, even if the SpeedAnims are a bit simple. He's really great!**

**Anywhoo, don't own Inuyasha. But enough of that, moving on!**

**Oh, and FBI, I don't plan on doing any of this. You don't need to find, maim, and imprision me.**

* * *

"Three two four oh seven, are you listening to me?" snapped the man.

Three two four oh seven kept his eyes averted. "Yes, sir."

"What is your mission?"

"Find and eliminate the governors of Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, and New York. Also, eliminate those in a position to inherit the office. Anyone who resists or attempts to stop me is to be terminated."

"Was that contempt in your voice? Are you thinking degrading thoughts of a military officer?"

"No, sir."

"That -is- contempt."

Three two four oh seven was struck in the gut with an electro-staff (or a glorified cattle prod, you pick), and then that strike was followed by another on his back and a third to his head.

"Do not speak to an officer as such, swine." The officer left the beaten man on the floor of his pen.

Three two four oh seven didn't move. He just waited for the handlers to come and get him. From there, he'd be put in his crate and flown to Detroit, where he would begin his mission. After he had killed his targets, he was to report to the airport in New York City, where he would be repackaged and shipped back to Tokyo.  
During his wait, he drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of a boy named Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked a lot like him, only littler. He had the same white hair, gold eyes, dog ears, claws, and body structure. Inuyasha would always play with a little girl called Kagome. Kagome was very attractive. Every time he dreamed of her, three two four oh seven would wake up jealous of Inuyasha. He was so carefree and happy, and he had Kagome. It didn't matter that they were in a place called an 'orphanage', whatever that was, they had fun. Kagome was the only kid there nice to Inuyasha. Because he looked different, everyone else was afraid of him and called him names. Three two four oh seven felt sorry for him. One day, a man in a uniform came and took Inuyasha. It was called 'adoption', whatever that meant. Inuyasha and Kagome called to each other, and tried to get back to each other, but Inuyasha was taken away. He was taken to a big building, put in a pen, and beaten. When he had given up resisting, he was trained to do whatever he was told. Three two four oh seven remembered going through the training. He wondered where Inuyasha was. He'd like to meet him someday.

One of his ears twitched. There were footfalls coming down the hallway. They stopped at regular intervals for about five seconds, and then started again. That meant it was feeding time. He opened his eyes, and sure enough, the slot at the bottom of his door opened and a large pile of something was flung into his pen. Three two four oh seven crawled to it and ate it right off the ground. It was meatier than it usually was; one of the others must have died recently. It didn't taste rancid, so it had to be within the last day or two. In the back of his mind, three two four oh seven wondered if he died by beating or was killed on a mission.

As he was licking the last of the mush off of his face and the floor, the door opened. A man stood on the other side with a large pole. The pole had a loop on the end. He was a handler.

The loop was put around three two four oh seven's neck and he was forcefully pulled out of his pen. He let himself be led to the packaging room. They crammed him into his crate, and he forced himself back to sleep; it was easier that way.

When he woke back up, the plane was taking off. The pressure was hurting his ears. Since there were no officers around to beat him, he howled in pain. He heard other howls like his own. Eight six one three and five nine were on the plan with him. He was honored to be in the presence of five nine; he was an elite. When his ears stopped hurting, three two four oh seven went back to sleep.

He woke up when his crate was being opened. He immediately leaped out of it and killed the man who was opening it. No witnesses to him leaving the crate were allowed. Since he got to kill the man, that mean he had to let the other two out. He did so, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Three two four oh seven was in the briefing room; he knew this mission would be big. There were four others waiting for their orders.

They came to be that the mission was to assassinate the important figures in the Higurashi Corporation. The figures were the father, the mother, the daughter, and the grandmother. Three two four oh seven would be sent in first to set things in disarray. After that, the other four would come in and finish the job.

Three two four oh seven tore through the streets, intent on completing his mission. If he did good, he might just get to live in a cell instead of his pen!

He saw the Higurashi Corp. building and he grinned maliciously. Here it was, the biggest job he'd ever had.

When he burst into the lobby, he saw...

was that Kagome?

He paused. If anyone would know where Inuyasha was, it'd be her. He was about to ask her before he carried on with his mission, but she spoke first.

"Inuyasha?"

Three two four oh seven looked around. He was here? Where?

Kagome walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha?"

Was she talking to him?

"Oh, it is you! Where have you been?"

But...where...Inuyasha wasn't here...

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

The memories came flooding back. _He _was Inuyasha.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome and squeezed. "Kagome," he said, "It's you..."

She hugged him back. "Yes, it's me. Oh, daddy will be so happy! After all I told him about you, he's been wanting to meet you, but I didn't know where your father took you, so-"

Oh, no...

Oh, NO.

"Kagome! Hide! Run! Get everyone out of here!"

"what? Wh-"

The other four smashed through the windows. Inuyasha turned around and snarled at them. This immediately made him a threat to the mission. They attacked him.

He was beat on and he beat them up. Blood flew across the room. Inuyasha felt several of his ribs crack. He snarled fiercely and punched one in the face. He staggered back, and all of a sudden, his head was gone, seen out by a loud BANG. Kagome stood behind the reception desk, the secretary cowering behind her, holding a shotgun.

_Click-clack. _"You flush 'em out, and I'll blow their brains out."

One of the remaining three went for Kagome.

"No you fucking DON'T!" Inuyasha grabbed his leg as he jumped and pulled him back. He snapped his opponent's back and broke his arms. He threw another into the wall, and that one was killed by Kagome. The last one tried to retreat and warn the army.

"Not on my watch!" Inuyasha dunked his hands in the blood of one of the corpses. "Blades of blood!"

The four blades created dismembered him.

Kagome unloaded the remaining rounds from the gun and put it back under the reception desk. She turned to the secretery. "Don't worry, Linda will be back tomorrow."

"Oh, g-good. I don't know if I could shoot someone like that."

Kagome smiled kindly. "Would you like me to recommend you to another company? Shooting people could be part of job."

The girl nodded.

Kagome pressed a button. "Daddy, I need someone to clean up the lobby. An old friend dropped in, and he had some unwanted company."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Aren't you worried that the army is after you?"

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, this is a weapons company. If the army thinks they can take us, they're sorely mistaken. Worst comes to worst, we relocate to America."

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about the ending. Oh well. Naught to be done about it, seeing as I got nothing else. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Lucy

**Hey there. This one shot was inspired by the song 'Lucy' by Skillet. If you haven't listened to it, go listen. Now. If you want to properly set the mood for this, be listening to Lucy, and when guns are being fired, just overwrite the sound with the song. It's supposed to be sad. Btw, everyone is human. Now, this contains some religious themes. I say this because if you're one of the people who takes offense to the mention of religion, or the mention of a religion other than your own, BUGGER OFF. If I get a review from ANYONE, no matter how long you've been reviewing for me, saying that you were offended by the religious themes, I will block you. I am COMPLETELY serious.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey there. Yeah, it's time again." Inuyasha knelt down and brushed the leaves off the grave. He put a dozen roses down on the soil. "Those were the last ones. Sango says she won't be able to get more until the war is over." He smiled. "I asked everyone else if they wanted them for some reason, but they all said the same thing--'go put them on her grave, they're yours'." He looked at the tombstone. The name had been scorched off by an explosion. All that was still there was a 'K'. "Oh, almost forgot." Inuyasha pulled two crosses out of his shirt. Both were silver, one was plain, and the other was ornate. He put the ornate one on the tombstone. "Yeah, I kept them. This war was a bit of a wake-up call...guess I didn't know how much time I had left, so I decided I needed to make the decision." He frowned. "I wish you were still here. You could always help me keep my temper in check. Almost killed Hobo a few days after I came to see you last month. The Chinese got him a week later. Don't worry, I personally gutted the one that shot him."

He waited, as if expecting a reply. The tombstone remained silent.

"Why'd they have to invade? It's their fault you're dead...but, in the end, I suppose it's mine. If I had just waited, like you said, instead of running off to fight them, you'd still be alive." Coming back and seeing the burnt out shell of the house, seeing her grave here, was still the most prominent memory in his mind. "The Chinese haven't attacked recently. We got a bunch of rednecks from Alabama coming up, there's a giant line of pickup trucks about three miles outside of town. All that's there are rednecks, lawn chairs, shotguns, spent shells, and empty beer bottles...they've held the line for almost a month now. You should see them fight. They've been using bottles of brandy as Molotovs for throwing inside of tanks. We have an Armored Corps now, made of stolen Chinese vehicles. Not sure if I'm more scared of the Chinese or the rednecks in tanks, though." He laughed dryly. "I need to get back to town. We're almost done rebuilding Miroku's house. I told you about that last month, didn't I? When the tank blew a hole the size of Kentucky in his living room? Yeah, I did. I'll be back next week for your birthday. I love you."

Inuyasha got up, put the ornate cross back around his neck, and left the graveyard.

* * *

(One week later)

"What? The rednecks are dead?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Blew the hell out of 'em. Fortunately, all the tanks they brought are disabled. We only have to worry about infantry and jeeps."

"Oh, fragging hell! Why today, of all days? It's her birthday today!" Inuyasha growled angrily as he pulled the charge lever on his pilfered MP5.

"Aren't you about out of ammo for that?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking one of the AK's."

Sango walked into the room with a crate. "I bring the miracle of stolen Chinese grenades! Dig in, everyone!" she cracked open the box, revealing the explosive bounty.

"All right! You rock, Sango!" shouted Ayame.

"This'll make them think twice about attacking today," Inuyasha grumbled.

"They're here!" came Miroku's voice from outside.

A collective curse went up throughout the room as everyone rushed outside.

Chinese soldiers clogged the street. They were firing on old lady Kaede's house.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Kouga. He whipped two grenades into the mass of bodies. He smacked his head when he realized why nothing was happening.

"Forgot to prime them!"

"Idiot!"

Inuyasha tossed his grenades. When they went off, he jumped over the two-month-old carcass of a Mercedes Benz and unloaded the last rounds of his MP5 into them. When that was dead, he tossed it aside and pulled the AK-47 off of his back.

Time blurred as the battle for the small town went on. Slowly but surely, the Chinese were pushed back as the stubborn defenders slaughtered their men. It came to pass that Inuyasha took a three-round burst to the chest. He kept on fighting.

When the battle was over, he began to stumble towards the graveyard.

"Where are you going?" shouted Sango. "You need to get that treated!"

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku echoed.

Inuyasha's hoarse voice came over his shoulder. "To see her...in heaven...where we never say good-bye."

He bled the last of his life out on the grave of Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Don't bother telling me it was short. I know. And I see Inuyasha's death as a happy thing-- he gets to go to heaven and see Kagome. I hope you liked it, even if it was really sad for my writing. **


End file.
